


Prince's Hound

by 006_stkglm, WTF_Kings



Series: Пес его высочества [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Я пес его высочества, и готов служить его высочеству до конца.





	

**Название:** Prince's Hound  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** миди, 16800 слов  
**Персонажи:** Брок Рамлоу, Джек Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин, Уильям Кросс, Дэвид Шепард  
**Пейринг:** Джек Бенджамин/Джозеф Лейсил, Дэвид Шепард/Мишель Бенджамин  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** экшн, драма, hurt/сomfort, character study  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** Я пес его высочества, и готов служить его высочеству до конца.  
**Предупреждения:** АУ по отношению к канону Королей. АУ по отношению к каноничному Рамлоу - ГИДРы нет и не было в его жизни. Авторское видение Рамлоу. Имеются крошечные (моргни-и-пропустишь) отсылки/цитаты к книгам Р. Сатклифф "Орел девятого легиона" и О.С. Карда "Игра Эндера".  
**Примечания:** По заявке с инсайда: [Странный наверное пейринг, но додайте Джека и Рамлоу. Только нормального Рамлоу, не отморозка гидровского. Нормального вояку.](http://wtf-inside.diary.ru/p210928749.htm?from=0#714278569)  
**Размещение:** только после деанона  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2017 - "Prince's Hound"

Сколько Брок себя помнит, он всегда воевал, просто не всегда при этом держал в руках оружие.

-/-

Ему девять – он невысокий тощий чернявый пацан с оливковой кожей и живет в очень херовом районе Детройта. Причем «в районе» это буквально – он предпочитает болтаться по улицам, подворовывая по мелочи в хорошие дни и питаясь из мусорных баков в плохие, лишь бы не возвращаться домой, конечно, если засранную двушку в многоквартирном доме в районе перекрестка Милуоки авеню и Браш-стрит можно назвать домом. Родителям по большей части насрать, где он пропадает: бледная до синевы мать движется так, словно внутри у нее постоянно что-то болит, что, впрочем, неудивительно, учитывая, как колотит ее папаша, а тот озадачивается местонахождением Брока лишь раз в несколько месяцев, перед посещением миссис Гурира – жирной негритянки из социальной службы. И то потому, что без ее подписи надбавка к пособию по безработице на троих нетрудоспособных иждивенцев ему не светит. Брок боится отца, но ненавидит все-таки больше.

-/-

Ему двенадцать, за лето восемьдесят первого он умудряется вымахать на полфута и теперь он не просто тощий – он жилистый и почти коричневый от загара. Как-то вечером, возвращаясь с пруда, как местные зовут бетонную коробку в земле на задворках заброшенного цеха, заполненную дождевой водой, он натыкается на троих черных. Судя по одинаковым татухам, они принадлежат одной из многочисленных местных банд. У Брока особо нечего взять, но им и не нужен повод. Он старается не давать себя окружить, не подставляется зря и, когда бьет, то так, чтобы противник не поднялся. Двое остаются лежать, третий парень сбегает, прижимая к животу сломанную руку и путаясь в мотне широких штанов. Брок пинает того, кто начинает шевелится первым, только потому, что из-за них уронил мастерку в пыль на грязной обочине.

-/-

Броку тринадцать и его трясет от ярости. Миссис Гурира осчастливила их своим посещением ранее в этом месяце, и папаша два дня как обналичил чек. Это означает, что он пьет, и будет пить, пока деньги не кончатся. Броку вообще-то срать, но старый мудак сидит на полу на кухне и кидает, _мать его, ножи_ в косяк входной двери, стоит ему сделать хоть шаг в ту сторону. Мать с сестрами в маленькой комнате. Может быть, плачут, может, быть молятся – кто их разберет. Брока колотит от наползающей изнутри дикой злобы, но он считает. Очень внимательно считает. После того, как нож с облезлой пластиковой рукояткой в виде рыбьего хвоста – слишком тупой, чтобы даже воткнуться в косяк – падает на пол коридора и отлетает на середину комнаты, можно выдвигаться.

– Ты к'да блядь н'мылился, сучонок? – орет отец, когда он выходит на площадку. Брок не ускоряет шаг – ему осточертело бегать. Дверь, распахиваясь под весом грузного пьяного тела, с грохотом врезается в разрисованную корявыми граффити стену подъезда. В квартире напротив, где живет сумасшедшая старуха Уоллис с ее сорока собаками, поднимается дикий лай.  
– А ну в'рнись, гаденыш!

Брок медленно поворачивается. Отец, перебирая руками по шатающимся перилам, ползет с лестничного пролета вниз. На нем грязная майка, разношенные, вытянутые на коленях треники непонятного цвета и стоптанные старые кеды. Он наполовину лыс, сед и воняет. Брок не понимает, как мог его бояться. Он пятится спиной вниз до площадки, дожидается, пока папаша доберется до нее тоже, и, когда тот, наклонив голову, словно бык, изрыгая невнятные проклятия и брызжа слюной, надвигается на него, делает шаг в сторону. Вероятно, недостаточно быстро, потому что отец спотыкается о его кроссовок и летит вниз еще четыре пролета, размазывая по сколотым, заваленным иглами и мусором бетонным ступенькам кровь и что-то похожее на беловато-серое желе.

Брок зачем-то поднимается обратно в квартиру. Мать стоит, привалившись к косяку, и выглядит еще бледнее обычного. Девчонки – он видит их в щель едва-едва приоткрытой двери – жмутся друг к дружке на дальнем конце продавленной кровати. Внизу кто-то принимается истошно орать.

-/-

Четырнадцать Броку исполняется в колонии для несовершеннолетних, и, черт, если б он раньше знал, что за крышу над головой и трехразовую жрачку надо всего-то спустить старого мудака с лестницы, давно бы это сделал.

При колонии есть подобие школы: три учебных класса с отдельными входами для учителей, где преподавательский стол отделен от парт решеткой с сеткой Рабица. Посещение обязательное – государство за это вроде как платит – и, хотя по большей части это все нахрен не нужная Броку нудятина, заняться все равно больше особо нечем.

-/-

Броку пятнадцать. К жилам на его груди и руках добавляются мышцы, а лицо неожиданно округляется. Мистер Питерсон – преподаватель английского, литературы и истории по совместительству – обращается к нему чаще остальных и называет «одаренным юношей». Брок предпочел бы, чтоб он этого не делал: парни в блоке за глаза дразнят его заучкой и любимчиком. Попытки придумать прозвища посерьезнее Брок пресекает кулаками. Питерсон ведет консультации с теми, у кого есть шанс поступить в местный колледж, не требующий заоблачных баллов по SAT*. Брок сидит возле преподавательского стола – это первый раз за два года, когда он оказался по другую сторону классной решетки. На первой встрече Питерсон рассказывает, в чем Брок силен, а в чем ему нужно подтянуться, чтобы получить приличный балл. Во вторую он подсаживается чуть ближе, кладет ладонь Броку на колено и, словно по забывчивости, оставляет ее там. К третьей Брок готов. Он опускается на колени между разведенных ног, облизывает губы, всем видом демонстрируя готовность, и к ебеням откусывает мужику его хер.

Крови море. Питерсон визжит, как свинья. Вбежавшие охранники топчутся на месте, потому что даже идиоту, в общем-то, понятно, какого черта произошло. Вторую половину дня Брок проводит в кабинете директора колонии. Караулящий его охранник осторожно просит сходить умыться. Видок у Брока в овальном зеркале директорского клозета тот еще: рожа в крови, и между зубов что-то красное. Фу. В итоге ему объявляют выговор с занесением, а Питерсон исчезает и никогда больше не возвращается. Нахер колледж, решает той ночью Брок, лежа в койке и бездумно пялясь в потолок. Через пару дней он узнает, что в колонии его за глаза зовут бульдогом. Ему нравится, хотя он не собирается никому давать об этом знать.

-/-

Он идет в ближайший призывной пункт, едва ему исполняется восемнадцать: к таким вещам, как крыша над головой, полное материальное обеспечение и трехразовая жрачка, здорово привыкаешь. В отличие от девяноста девяти целых девяти десятых процентов новобранцев курс начальной боевой подготовки дается ему легко, куда легче, чем сраный Диккенс. Неудивительно, что из его призыва он первый получает в учебке сержанта.

-/-

Броку двадцать один, когда истекает его первый контракт с ВМС США. Он второй месяц торчит на базе в Меридиан, Миссисипи, сходит с ума от скуки и ловит последние новости везде, где только может. В Персидском заливе намечается заварушка. С одной стороны, все лучше, чем просиживать зад на базе, а с другой – он по горло сыт всеми этими «Правыми делами»** и «Благими намерениями»***. В конце месяца, когда он болтается по городу в очередной увольнительной, к нему подваливают хорошо одетые ребята с хорошо подвешенными языками. Представляются частной охранной конторой «Щ.И.Т.», обещают молочные реки и кисельные берега. Когда Брок прямо интересуется, почему именно он, вербующий его парень с лицом скорее клерка, чем военного, признается, что руководство пристально следило за его «прогрессом». Брок не выносит, когда за ним наблюдают исподтишка. Он обещает подумать и через два дня уезжает с базы насовсем, так и не продлив контракт и не связавшись с вербовщиками.

-/-

Броку двадцать семь, и работать на себя не в пример веселее, даже если работа по-прежнему заключается в том, чтобы убивать. Год в Руанде, год в Сомали, четыре полных невообразимого пиздеца года в Югославии, за которые баснословно хорошо платят. Потом Албания и Гвинея-Бисау. Последняя чисто для отдохнуть, потому что африканские регуляры это даже не противник – это мясо в упаковке. И, что самое печальное, воюет Брок, в общем-то, на стороне точно таких же мудаков – придурки палят себе под ноги в десять раз чаще, чем в противника. А вот охота в саванне классная.

-/-

В тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятом среди людей его профессии прокатывается вскоре подтвердившийся слушок, что каша в Чечне заваривается по новой. Следом начинают озвучивать суммы контрактов: количество нулей впечатляет, но Брок слишком хорошо помнит Югославию, чтобы понимать, что со странами восточнее связываться ни разу не стоит. Несколько месяцев он отсыпается на Гавайях, ловя в новостях и через знакомых, какой, оказывается, лютый пиздец воевать с русскими – а то они и не знали, ага – а потом ему предлагают работу с долгосрочной перспективой в Гильбоа.

Гильбоа выглядит на карте ничего себе так, по крайней мере, не пустыня и не джунгли. Деньги тоже неплохие – Брок соглашается.

Обычно воевать в мелких государствах ему надоедает через сезон-другой: после муссона где-нибудь в зеленом зажопье Южной Америки валить хочется вне зависимости от того, сколько тебе платят. Но наступает новое тысячелетие, проходит еще полгода, год, а он по-прежнему торчит на границе с Гефом, отстаивая этот нахрен ему не нужный клочок земли на северном берегу реки Изобилия. И какой только идиот догадался ее так назвать? – в очередной раз лениво размышляет Брок в окопе, ожидая, решится противник сегодня идти на штурм или опять ограничится артобстрелом.

Кого-то в штабной палатке, видимо, тоже волнует этот вопрос – запыхавшийся вестовой**** ссыпается в окоп вместе с комьями глины.  
– Сержант Рамлоу? – спрашивает он у всех сразу. Головы, как по команде, поворачиваются к Броку, и он сдвигает каску на затылок.  
– Здесь.  
– Вас просят в штаб, сержант, немедленно.

Брок пожимает плечами, сплевывает измочаленную зубочистку и поднимается. Судя по тому, как запыхался вестовой, его хочет какая-то высокая шишка. Почти треть всего личного состава войск Гильбоа составляют наемники, но корона тщательно поддерживает имидж национально-освободительной армии, состоящей сплошь из патриотов: контрактникам незамедлительно предоставляется гражданство и соответствующий чин. Брок по большей части находит забавным, перевалив за тридцатник, снова стать регуляром, хотя необходимость блюсти субординацию нравится ему куда меньше, чем в первый раз.

В штабе немноголюдно: стенографистка, связист, полковник Колман, подполковник Сантьяго, генерал Абнер и незнакомый лейтенант, уже изукрашенный камуфляжной краской так, что трудно разглядеть черты лица. Брок открывает рот, чтобы гаркнуть приветствие, но лейтенант замечает его первым и делает шаг навстречу.  
– Рамлоу?

– Так точно, сэр.  
Колман коротко кивает из-за спины лейтенанта. Броку полковник не то чтобы нравится – от начальства он традиционно не ждет ничего, кроме подставы, – но мужик местами даже знает, что делает, и на том спасибо.  
– Лейтенант Бенджамин. С этой минуты вы поступаете в мое распоряжение. Из вашего отделения разрешаю взять пять человек.  
– Предпочтительно опытных старослужащих, вроде вас, – тут же добавляет стоящий вполоборота и вроде бы вообще не интересующийся происходящим Абнер. То есть, наемников, переводит про себя Брок. У генерала сухое, словно резцом выточенное лицо, и, судя по его выражению, наемники ему категорически не нравятся, правда, не настолько, чтобы отказываться от их услуг.

– Есть, сэр! Разрешите приступать, сэр? – обращается Брок к лейтенанту, фамилия которого отчего-то кажется знакомой, хотя он никак не может сообразить, почему.  
– Разрешаю, – говорит тот и добавляет, – центральная палатка сто двадцать седьмого разведывательного через десять минут. Сейчас от вас нужны еще два человека, с кандидатурами оставшихся определитесь позже.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – чеканит Брок, вылетая из штаба. Он берет Смита и Экермана – первого знает по Албании, со вторым все эти два с половиной года делит окоп. В палатке разведчиков они появляются ровно через девять минут сорок три секунды, Бенджамин коротко представляет: «пополнение, господа», – и начинает брифинг. Разведка малой группой по местам возможного наступления. Палец лейтенанта уверенно порхает над картой, намечая маршрут и пути отхода. Брок ищет к чему придраться – судя по голосу, лейтенанту не больше двадцати, а значит прямиком из военной академии – и не находит. Возможно, парню просто везет. Пока. В любом случае, задача, негласно поставленная Абнером, ясна: следить, чтоб не вляпались, вытащить, если вляпаются. Не впервой. Брок мысленно пожимает плечами и крест накрест складывает руки на висящей на груди М-4*****.

Вылазка проходит гладко, повышенной активности противника не наблюдается. На обратном пути они даже натыкаются на небольшой схрон недалеко за линией фронта: эргэшки*, С-4**, ящик патронов с маркировкой ГВС***. Подготовкой к полномасштабному наступлению это не назовешь, но Брок все равно подозрительно проверяет ящики на предмет минирования и в итоге дает добро на то, чтоб забрать с собой и подорвать позже. Вот только через полчаса добычу приходится бросить: они попадают под шквальный обстрел.

Позиция для засады не идеальная – взвод прижимают огнем к лесистому склону невысокого холма и обстреливают с вершины: вряд ли караулили, скорее всего, случайно засекли и действуют по обстоятельствам. Сверху прилетает пара гранат, разлапистые ели гасят силу взрыва, только звенит в ушах и с ног до головы осыпает землей и иголками. Брок выпускает очередь в том направлении, и кто-то коротко вскрикивает. Бинго, конечно, но все равно просто повезло.

За Смита и Экермана Брок беспокоится не больше, чем за себя. Он отыскивает взглядом лейтенанта – тот сидит на корточках возле одного из своих и что-то объясняет, показывая рукой вверх и в сторону. Обойти с тыла и прижать огневую точку на вершине холма – неплохо для «только что из академии». Лейтенант бросает на него быстрый взгляд – белки глаз кажуться особенно яркими на перемазанном черным и зеленым лице – Брок кивает, мол, прикрою, и сигналит Смиту, чтоб шел с ними. Бенджамин салютует, хлопает по плечу своего парня, и все трое короткими перебежками огибают холм и скрываются из вида. Брок стреляет вверх, не особо надеясь попасть, просто чтоб лежали мордами в землю и не глядели по сторонам. Пули, прилетающие со стороны леса, где засела основная группа, с завидным упорством долбят по стволу в паре футов выше его головы. Это бесит.

Вершину холма сотрясает взрывом, и стрелять оттуда перестают. Брок оглядывает людей – все целы, у одного легкая контузия, у другого дырка в плече с уже наложенной повязкой, ничего по-настоящему серьезного – и дает знак отходить. Он идет последним, и пулю в бедро ловит тоже он. Его ранят не впервые, и каждый раз это как удар веслом и ведро кипятка одновременно. Штанина моментально пропитывается кровью, и вот это уже нехорошо.

Брок перекатывается на спину и отползает к стволу ближайшего дерева. Сзади все еще палят – у бойцов Гефа, разозленных потерей огневой точки, похоже, загорелось их достать, – и выбор между зажимать рану или отстреливаться Броку не нравится категорически. Он слышит, как Экерман подгоняет удаляющийся отряд, и не испытывает по этому поводу никаких особенных эмоций – сам поступил бы точно так же. Наемникам платят не за то, чтоб они спасали друг друга, и не то чтобы Брок ждал для себя какой-то другой смерти. Бедро начинает болеть, а пальцы ноги немеют. Вот блядь.

У него еще полтора магазина, глок с двумя обоймами и пара гранат – на всех ублюдков хватит. Брок перетягивает ногу выше раны вытащенным из шлевок ремнем – кровь все еще сочится, его начинает знобить – и ждет, пока противник рискнет подойти ближе, когда улавливает краем глаза движение справа. Он вскидывает автомат, но выучки хватает чтоб не выстрелить, потому что к нему на полусогнутых пробирается лейтенант. Какого черта он творит?

– Какого черта вы, мать вашу, вытворяете, сэр? – шипит Брок, когда Бенджамин ныряет за укрывающий его ствол дерева. С той стороны в него с глухими шлепками одна за другой впечатываются три пули, еще одна сдирает кору, и труха дождем сыплется Броку за шиворот. Лейтенант скалится – зубы у него такие же белые, как белки глаз, один клык чуть выпирает, но это маленькое несовершенство выглядит почему-то мило. Кажется, у Брока отказывают от потери крови мозги.

– У меня идея, – бросает тот, зубами надрывая упаковку пакета с марлевыми тампонами. Он прижимает к ране всю пачку – Брок рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы – и прихватывает сверху собственным ремнем, – держись, сержант.

Бенджамин срывает чеку с гранаты, бросает аккуратно, понизу, чтоб не отскочила в полете от стволов, но – какого хера?! – не в сторону стреляющих, пригибает голову Брока к коленям и наваливается на него сверху. Через три секунды земля под ними ощутимо подпрыгивает, от грохота закладывает уши, сверху дождем осыпаются ветки, ошметки коры, земля, и Брок чувствует проносящуюся мимо волну жара. Запасы из схрона. Подтверждая его догадку, раздаются звонкие хлопки взрывающихся патронов.

– Ну, пошли, – Бенджамин закидывает его руку себе на плечо, с некоторым усилием вздергивает Брока на ноги и наполовину ведет, наполовину волочит вслед за отступающим отрядом. Сзади снова что-то взрывается. Навстречу им выбегают двое рядовых из людей Бенджамина.

Два возгласа: «Ваше высочество!» и «Принц!» сливаются в один, и вот теперь до Брока _доходит_. Наследная монархия. Король Сайлас Бенджамин, который рассказывает про Бога и бабочек и остервенело выгрызает у Гефа каждую пядь земли, которую только могут отстоять его солдаты. Брок чувствует, как его подхватывают под руку с другой стороны. Слышит, как лейтенант – его, блядь, _высочество_ – ворчит, слегка задыхаясь под тяжестью своего сержанта:  
– Мы своих не бросаем, – а потом раненая нога задевает какую-то корягу, боль расцветает вспышкой сверхновой и Брок проваливается в темноту.

-/-

Брок понимает, где он, еще до того, как открывает глаза: запах госпиталей ему знаком ничуть не хуже, чем запах передовой. Рядом мерно пищит какое-то оборудование, слышатся голоса, где-то в стороне чересчур рьяный капрал орет на рядового. Брок приоткрывает глаза, фокусируется на неизменно украшающем все вокруг стилизованном изображении бабочки и засыпает снова, раз уж он по-прежнему у своих.

Выздоравливая, он по большей части мается от скуки. Экерман заходит иногда, приносит новости, сплетни и возможность перекинуться в карты разок-другой. Как-то раз появляется и Бенджамин: тот парень с простреленным плечом – рядовой Клири – лежит тут же. Брок едва узнает лейтенанта. Без камуфляжной краски он выглядит, во-первых, совсем юным, а во-вторых, как чертова модель или голливудский актер: брови вразлет, огромные глаза, точеные скулы и капризный изгиб полных губ. И, хотя мистер Питерсон по-прежнему первостатейный мудак по каким угодно стандартам, но Брок давно уже не пятнадцатилетний пацан и спокойно относится к факту, что некоторые парни кажутся ему не менее привлекательными, чем девчонки.

Принц болтает с Клири о всяких пустяках, на прощание хлопает по здоровому плечу, обещая, что тот скоро вернется в строй – парень краснеет и сияет одновременно, – и на обратном пути останавливается у койки Брока. Он изучает данные на мониторах, пробегает взглядом жизненные показатели на планшете, висящем в ногах кровати.

– Идешь на поправку, сержант?  
– Так точно, сэр, – откликается Брок, и Бенджамин усмехается, возвращая планшет на место.  
– Отлично, ты все еще должен троих моему взводу.  
Брок называет фамилии – у него была куча времени на раздумья.  
– Нет уж, – принц улыбается, откидывая голову назад и проводя языком по губам. Немного выступающий клык все еще кажется Броку милым, – сам приведешь. Так что не залеживайся тут, сержант.  
– Так точно, сэр, – ухмыляется Брок ему в спину. Ждать становится немножечко легче.

Брок старается как можно больше спать, тем более, что у него крайне удобная при его профессии способность не запоминать снов. Он просто проваливается в темную яму и выныривает наутро отдохнувшим. Но, должно быть, гремучая смесь морфина, антибиотиков и черт знает чего еще, чем его накачивают двадцать четыре часа в сутки, что-то разлаживает в его мозгах. И в последние пару недель перед выпиской, когда уже нигде практически не болит и только зверски чешется затягивающаяся рана, ему ночь за ночью снится один и тот же сон. Он видит себя псом: матерым, с массивными лапами, поджарыми боками и клыками с пол-ладони. Он за каким-то чертом оказывается в Детройте, в доме на перекрестке Милуоки авеню и Браш-стрит. В квартире на удивление чисто и пусто, и только в спальне девочек на продавленной кровати кто-то сидит. В окно бьет яркий солнечный свет, и Брок не может разглядеть кто, но его тянет к этому человеку, как на аркане. Он заходит в комнату, негромко цокая по старому вышарканному линолеуму когтями, метет пушистым хвостом, утыкается широким лбом в колени – у него остается смутное ощущение, что тот одет во что-то темно-синее и похожее на форму, – и ему становится хорошо и спокойно, словно он наконец-то оказался на своем месте.

И каждый день после пробуждения ему отчаянно не хватает этого ощущения правильности из сна. Брок дождаться не может, когда уже слезет с чертовых обезболивающих.

-/-

Когда ему, наконец, разрешают покинуть остопиздевший госпиталь, снаружи мало что меняется, разве что линия фронта сдвигается на полсотни ярдов к северу. Брок прихватывает обещанных троих и направляется прямиком в знакомую палатку сто двадцать седьмого разведывательного. Поднявший голову от карт Бенджамин довольно улыбается, и ощущение _правильности_ вот оно, тут как тут, словно срикошетившая пуля. Упс.

Брок размышляет об этом в свободное от службы и вылазок время, хотя его остается не так чтобы очень много. Он знает, что единственный способ наилучшим образом выполнять его работу – не задавать лишних вопросов, глядеть в оба и никогда ни к чему не привязываться. Потому что сегодня ты воюешь на одной стороне, а через год приезжаешь стрелять по бывшим товарищам. Ничего личного, просто бизнес. Он с таким же успехом мог получить предложение от Гефа тогда, два с половиной года назад. Он мог бы переметнуться к ним хоть сейчас, не дожидаясь истечения контракта. И даже если такое не самым лучшим образом сказывается на репутации, то судя по тому, что он узнал о Гефе, воюя с ним, этих парней волнуют только цена и эффективность. Проблема в самой малости – он не может. Потому что, начиная об этом думать, он моментально видит перед собой лицо лейтенанта Бенджамина с разочарованно поджатыми губами, и _все_. Это ужасает и бесит одновременно, потому что он, мать его, наемник и никакие скуластые мальчишки королевских кровей не должны ничего менять. Вот только принц меняет, и Брок отказывается даже думать о масштабах этих изменений.

Поначалу Брок полагает – дело в том, что Бенджамин спас ему жизнь, что это простое чувство долга, а он ненавидит быть в долгу у кого бы то ни было. К счастью, при его профессии проблем с возвращением такого рода долгов нет. Бенджамин берет его с собой почти всегда, вне зависимости от того, идут они маленькой разведгруппой в три-четыре человека или всем отрядом. Брок учит принца всему подряд из разряда вещей, о которых не расскажут в военной академии: различать припрятанные мины, обматывать гранаты изолентой и подкидывать их в люки бензовозов, маскироваться так, что можно в двух шагах пройти, не заметив. А в один далеко не прекрасный день выуживает за шкирку из волчьей ямы, предназначенной совсем не для волков. Но это все не то, и беспокойное чувство, заставляющее его большую часть свободного времени болтаться в прямой видимости лейтенантской палатки, никак не унимается.

Потом он решает, что дело в том, какой Бенджамин сам по себе. Упрямого, практически не признающего авторитетов, принца невозможно принудить к чему-либо силой чина или положения, но он охотно прислушивается к разумным доводам любого из своих солдат. Он _знает_ любого из своих солдат, помнит, у кого жена, у кого девушка, где живут родители и есть ли еще дети в семье. Он никогда не прячется за спинами, и, если они идут в переделку, принц шагает впереди. Брок не знает, врожденное это у него или выпестованное в процессе воспитания в королевской семье, но результат очевиден – за ним легко следовать, ему легко подчиняться. Так легко, что, когда принц строит планы на развитие военной кампании на год-два, а то и три вперед, Брок без малейшей заминки кивает так, словно не сомневается, что и тогда будет рядом. Это ужасает и успокаивает одновременно. И он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать, кроме разве что очевидного – пойти спросить у принца. Но нет. Брок еще не готов озвучить всю эту крутящуюся у него в голове хренотень словами. Не в этом тысячелетии, по крайней мере.

Вот только в Гильбоа человеческие намерения до смешного мало значат.

-/-

Стылой ноябрьской ночью две тысячи первого они проворачивают удачную операцию: устраивают засаду на колонну с боеприпасами и продовольствием на горной дороге, недалеко за линией фронта, и умудряются расхерачить все тридцать пять машин, удачно подорвав головные и замыкающие грузовики. Брок со своими методично расстреливают выживших, пока команда Джека спасает из обоза то, что может пригодиться, и поджигает все остальное. Всему взводу дают неделю увольнительной в тылу. Неделю горячей воды, свежих простыней и нормальной только что приготовленной еды. Они надираются в первый же вечер.

Брок, запрокинув голову так, что ноет шея, пялится на далекие звезды. Ночь ясная, немного прохладная, но от полыхающего костра пышет жаром так, что у сидящего рядом на высоком полене принца небрежно расстегнут китель. Отсветы пламени пляшут в начищенных пуговицах и знаках различия на его воротнике. Они одни: остальные либо давно уползли в казарму спать, либо все еще куролесят в баре на одной из центральных улиц этого небольшого приграничного городка. Брок тоже уполз бы, но он не уверен, что вообще сможет подняться – это раз, и два – ему и здесь хорошо, потому что початая бутылка еще и близко не кончилась.

Брок делает долгий глоток – виски обжигает горло, уютным теплом оседает в желудке – и протягивает бутылку принцу. Тот усмехается краем губ – наверняка привык к пойлу получше во дворце-то – но берет, прикладывается к горлышку и ставит бутылку между ними. Беспокойно плещущийся по стенкам алкоголь в отсветах костра кажется жидким янтарем. Красиво. Брок поудобнее упирается спиной в поваленный ствол дерева и устраивает локти на коленях. Голова плывет, но пока сидишь, нормально.

– Выкладывай, – говорит вдруг Бенджамин, и это еще одна причина, по которой принц _чертовски_ хорош: он видит людей насквозь, даже когда кажется, что он не обращает ни на кого внимания. – Я же вижу, что ты надумал себе что-то и оно покоя тебе не дает. Выкладывай, сержант.

Это одновременно и лучшее и худшее для такого разговора время. Брок пьян, и фильтр между языком и мозгами у него отключился примерно полбутылки назад, но описать словами все то, что он передумал с тех пор, как очухался в госпитале с аккуратно заштопанным бедром, он и в лучшие-то дни едва ли был способен. Он с силой трет лицо, застывает, уткнувшись в ладони, и через какое-то время принц легонько пихает его коленом в плечо.

– Эй, головорез, не спать, – в голосе Джека слышится улыбка, – с тебя все еще пояснения, что за бардак творится в твоей башке.  
Брок тяжко вздыхает. Как, спрашивается, он _должен_ сказать принцу, что ему уже давно кажется: единственное, что он _действительно_ должен – всегда, _всегда_ стоять за его левым плечом.  
– Я н' г'л’в’рез, – бормочет он, вопреки очевидному, и поднимает голову, чтоб взглянуть на принца.

Тот смотрит в ответ спокойно, без тени превосходства или осуждения. Дрожащие отсветы пламени выхватывают из темноты сильную линию его челюсти, аккуратный нос, яркие губы, и Брока осеняет, наконец. Дело не в упрямстве, харизме или готовности Бенджамина рисковать жизнью ради любого из своих солдат – хотя и в них тоже. Просто для Брока война это деньги, грязь, кровь, смерть и увечья. На войне не бывает ничего красивого. Не _было_ ничего красивого – до тех самых пор, пока он не встретил лейтенанта Бенджамина. И теперь что-то в нем, какая-то его часть, которая, возможно, думает иногда о матери и сестрах, время от времени отсылает им чеки и хранит нераспечатанную пачку писем в непромокаемом пакете на дне рюкзака со снарягой, – она готова идти куда угодно за этой красотой. Сделать ради нее все, что угодно.

Кроме того, чтобы сказать вот это все словами через рот, разумеется. Брок готов постучаться лбом о бревно, на которое опирается спиной. Вдалеке заходится лаем потревоженная кем-то собака, в голове всплывает тот странный сон, и вспоминаются вдруг вычитанные, наверное, еще в колонии слова из какой-то сопливой книжки. Брок открывает рот, прежде чем успевает передумать.

– Я не головорез, – повторяет он, – я пес его высочества, и готов служить его высочеству до самого конца.

Брок впервые называет принца его титулом, и это словно делает слова еще более весомыми. Лицо Бенджамина не меняется, но глаза становятся удивленнее, мягче – в неверном свете костра трудно разобрать. Принц подхватывает стоящую между ними бутылку, делает долгий глоток и усмехается – теперь уже определенно по-доброму.

– Ты головорез, Брок, – он впервые называет его не Рамлоу и не сержантом, и звук собственного имени на этих губах будит внутри у Брока что-то голодное и темное, которое хочет украсить кишками врагов принца ближайшее дерево и возложить ему на голову золотой королевский венец, заляпанный отпечатками собственных залитых кровью пальцев, – но, может быть, мне и нужен такой рядом.

Принц возвращает ему бутылку, Брок пьет долго и жадно, потому что внезапно чувствует себя пугающе трезвым. Принц молчит, и Брок даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани чувствует плечом тепло его бедра.

-/-

Броку тридцать три, и его новый официальный статус – телохранитель его высочества Джека Бенджамина, наследного принца королевства Гильбоа. Абнера перекашивает каждый раз, когда Брок входит в штабную палатку следом за принцем, но его высочество ни разу не отсылает ждать снаружи – он тоже любит бесить людей. Линия фронта медленно, ярд за ярдом, продвигается на север. Брок сомневается, что загаженная дизтопливом, стреляными гильзами, дерьмом и перепаханная тяжелыми колесами армейских грузовиков земля хоть на что-то годится. А когда однажды вечером он делится своими соображениями с лейтенантом, тот хохочет, хлопая его по спине, и, успокоившись, объясняет.

– Ты просто не видел Шайло. Поверь, при должном количестве усилий через год-два здесь будут колоситься поля и зеленеть огороды.  
Его задумчиво-мечтательный взгляд теряется где-то в сизых сумерках теплой апрельской ночи за ровными рядами армейских палаток, словно он уже мысленно разбивает участки под посевы и держит в руках трепещущие побеги будущих яблоневых садов, но через пару минут встряхивается и возвращается к консервам, пока те не остыли окончательно. Брок механически жует, гадая, доведется ли ему еще когда-нибудь увидеть принца-созидателя.

-/-

Броку тридцать пять. Джек – с легкой руки его высочества Брок непозволительно быстро привыкает звать его так и вслух, если они одни – получает звание капитана, что того очень радует, и вызов на две недели в столицу, по поводу чего принц испытывает гораздо меньше энтузиазма.

– Окажемся в Шайло – сам увидишь, – отмахивается Джек – напряженный и собранный, словно перед опасной вылазкой, а не поездкой домой – когда Брок пытается потихоньку выпытать причину резкой перемены настроения. Брок знает его достаточно, чтобы коротко кивнуть и не лезть больше с расспросами.

Шайло _огромный_ – не такой, как Нью-Йорк или Гонконг, конечно – но для места, где, по словам явно забавляющегося его неверием Джека, еще пятнадцать лет назад была покрытая выжженными руинами пустыня, выглядит он более чем впечатляюще. Сияющие стеклом и бетоном небоскребы, парки, загруженный порт, чистота на улицах, и повсюду отпечаток достатка и благополучия, словно в нескольких часах лёта к северу вовсе нет никакой войны. И повсюду, куда ни кинь взгляд, идут стройки.

– Отец хочет официально сделать Шайло столицей, – говорит Джек, заметив его интерес, – но только после того, как город полностью восстановят.

Брок кивает, ему очень хочется открыть окно черного лимузина, в котором их везут, но он знает, что делать этого не стоит. На Джеке его новая, с иголочки, капитанская форма, но Брок чувствует, как с каждым четким поворотом широких городских улиц, с каждым оставленным позади кварталом в нем что-то неуловимо меняется. Это и его самого заставляет подобраться и держать ухо востро.

Лимузин останавливается на тихой зеленой улице почти в самом центре города. Водитель, обогнув машину, открывает для Джека дверь. На нем дорогой костюм, легкое пальто, и он с еле заметным неодобрением косится на черную униформу Брока, натуго перетянутую ремнями набедренной и наплечной кобуры. Брок только расправляет плечи и ухмыляется незаметно для Джека, когда принц, пренебрежительным кивком велит дрессированной дворцовой охране оставаться у машины.

Джек живет в пентхаусе. Ну, _конечно_ , он живет в пентхаусе. Окна занимают все пространство от пола до потолка, и от этого после нескольких лет на фронте у Брока слегка неуютное ощущение. Джек бросает ключи на стеклянный столик в прихожей так, словно отсутствовал полдня, не больше.  
– Там справа гостевые комнаты, – говорит он, ослабляя тугой узел форменного галстука, – выбирай любую. И через полчаса приедет портной.  
– Портной? – проверяющий периметр в районе кухни Брок выныривает из-за кухонной стойки.

Джек стоит на лестнице второго этажа.  
– Ага, – он напряженно улыбается. – Я тоже люблю, как весь этот кевлар и ремни на тебе смотрятся, но дворцовый этикет есть дворцовый этикет.  
– Так точно, сэр, – Брок подходит ближе и вопросительно смотрит вверх, – разрешите?

Джек пожимает плечами, пропуская его вперед. На втором этаже огромная спальня, такая же огромная ванная с примыкающей к ним гардеробной и еще пара надежно запертых помещений. Ключей от них Брок не спрашивает.

Портной оказывается сухоньким сгорбленным старичком лет, наверное, девяноста, но, к счастью, он привозит с собой помощников. Джек в плотно облегающих ноги брюках и шелковой рубашке откровенно развлекается, пока с Брока снимают мерки и заставляют раз за разом переодеваться в гору привезенных аккуратных неприметно-темных костюмов. Три подгоняют под него прямо на месте, остальные портной обещает прислать завтра к полудню. Покрой настолько идеален, что наплечной кобуры со стороны заметить невозможно в принципе. Они практически готовы, когда охрана звонит снизу, сообщая, что принца уже ждут во дворце. Брок шагает вперед, но Джек останавливает его движением пальцев и, подманив к себе, цепляет на лацкан маленький значок широко раскинувшей крылья бабочки.

Дворец не выглядит, как дворец в прямом смысле этого слова, скорее уж как административное здание в духе позднего неоклассицизма. Охрана, правда, соответствует, хотя Брок бы поставил на ворота кого угодно, кроме этого толстяка Клотца. Радость на лицах матери и сестры Джека точь-в-точь как в рекламе кредитов с пониженной ставкой или пенсионных фондов по ТВ. Улыбка принца, впрочем, тоже едва касается глаз. Внутренние помещения выглядят куда более подобающе дворцу, нежели архитектура здания снаружи, мимоходом отмечает держащийся на полшага позади и слева от Джека Брок, прислушиваясь, присматриваясь и запоминая повороты.

Ужин королевская семья устраивает «для своих», если судить по небольшому – всего-то две дюжины – количеству гостей. И вот теперь, стоя в тени ниши у отделанной богатыми деревянными панелями стены, Брок понимает озабоченность принца его гардеробом – он ничем не отличается от секьюрити, сопровождающих королевскую чету и некоторых гостей, никто не обращает на него внимания. Ну, почти никто.

В квартиру Джека они возвращаются уже далеко за полночь, и вот теперь открывающийся из огромных окон вид на тихий, помаргивающий сонными огнями, город действительно умиротворяет. Джек скидывает туфли и носки, босиком шлепает на кухню, наливает себе полбокала виски и двигает бутылку Броку, устраиваясь за широкой стойкой из темного мрамора. Брок засовывает галстук в карман, и вешает пиджак на спинку высокого стула. Виски, естественно, оказывается отменным.

– И что она тебе предложила? – без прелюдии спрашивает Джек. Взгляд у него тяжелый, уставший. Такой должен бы появляться на фронте, после долгих выматывающих боев, а не после ужина в кругу семьи.  
Брок пожимает плечами.  
– Деньги.

На самом деле встреча с Томасиной _почти_ застает его врасплох. В один момент его величество король Сайлас сообщает, что хочет переговорить с наследником наедине, а в следующий Брок оказывается в темном уголке за плотной бархатной занавесью, и на него не мигая в упор смотрит королевский дракон в обличье невысокой чернокожей женщины.

– Повышение, – усмехаясь, добавляет он. Джек задумчиво крутит в пальцах бокал, плечи у него чуть напряжены, но он ни о чем не спрашивает.

– Я пес его высочества, – говорит Брок, – и кормлюсь только с его руки.

Джек приподнимает брови и залпом опрокидывает в себя остатки виски. Брок толкает к нему бутылку.  
– Она попробует еще раз, – между прочим сообщает Джек, и Брок пожимает плечами – скорее всего, его в этот самый момент пробивают по всем возможным базам данных.

– Ага. Ответ будет тот же, – отвечает он и с нажимом повторяет: – тот же, – когда Джек вскидывает на него пристальный взгляд. Принц молча ударяет краем своего бокала о бокал Брока.

-/-

Столичное расписание выматывает так, как не всегда способны будни на передовой. Джек частенько ночует во дворце, и тогда Брок спит на диване в просторной гостиной апартаментов наследника, а наутро его кормят завтраком на кухне, примыкающей к королевской – забавный опыт, хотя и чрезмерно официозный.

Томасина подкатывает к нему снова за пару дней до возвращения на фронт. Сообщает, что миссис Рамлоу скончалась три года назад от рака, но вот ее дочери, ныне миссис Райли и миссис Гарланд, живут в Айове и Джорджии и у них на двоих пятеро детей. Брок бросает короткий взгляд на протянутую ему пачку фотографий, ловит себя на желании по привычке засунуть большие пальцы за тактический ремень и, старательно держа руки расслабленно вытянутыми вдоль тела, спрашивает:  
– Последний раз я видел их, когда они были двумя тупыми беспомощными соплюхами. С какого хера, дамочка, вы решили, что они интересны мне теперь, когда они превратились в тупых жирных свиноматок?

Он отстраняет Томасину плечом и неторопливо выходит из угла, куда она загнала его. Королевский дракон больше к нему не суется.

-/-

На обратном пути Джек ощутимо расслабляется, и от этого внутри у Брока становится до странности неуютно; впрочем, задумываться особо некогда: коротая дорогу, принц спрашивает о его мнении насчет придворных. Брок отвечает, не заботясь о том, чтобы выбирать слова. Джек хохочет от большинства формулировок, а от некоторых морщится и ворчит: «ты даже не представляешь насколько». Лоскутное одеяло полей, здесь и там разбавленное красными крышами и белыми рельсовыми заборами ферм, постепенно сменяется менее жизнерадостным пейзажем. Асфальт исчезает, уступая место грунтовке, мимо них в обе стороны то и дело проносится военная техника и патрули.

– Не доверяй дяде, – говорит Брок, когда джип подкидывает на ухабе так, что конструкция машины скрипит пронзительно и надсадно. С Уильямом Кроссом за время пребывания в Шайло они пересеклись всего раз или два, но большего Броку и не надо – у него чутье на таких: безжалостных, расчетливых и холодных. Джек бросает на него внимательный взгляд и коротко кивает. Это скорее «я подумаю» или «поговорим потом», чем «хорошо, учту», но пока Броку и этого хватит.

Сто двадцать седьмой разведывательный при виде принца ликует так, как никто из его семьи в Шайло.

-/-

Броку исполняется тридцать шесть через пару недель после того, как они возвращаются в столицу: если не насовсем, то на очень долгое время. Конфликт с Гефом достигает точки, когда ни та, ни другая сторона не в состоянии получить больше никакого перевеса, и переходит в стадию холодной войны, которую журналисты жизнерадостно называют миром. Джек пренебрежительно фыркает каждый раз, когда натыкается на выпуски новостей. Брок снимает квартиру ниже по той же улице, где живет принц. Район баснословно дорогой, но скидки для королевских служащих не менее впечатляющие. Большую часть времени он все равно ночует у Джека.

Перестроиться с фронтовой жизни на дворцовую становится неожиданно легко, после того как до Брока доходит: при дворе своя война, причем не менее кровавая, чем на границе. Только роль богатых земель и стратегически важной водной артерии здесь играют внимание короля, возможность пропихнуть свои интересы в Совете, положение при дворе и благосклонность королевы. Джек сражается в ней не менее одержимо, чем на северной границе, а значит, Брок будет сражаться тоже.

– Ты быстро вписался, – замечает Джек между прочим. После заседания Совета Брок натравливает охрану министра сельского хозяйства на безобидного просителя. Те срабатывают как надо: один задерживает угрозу для дознания, второй уводит клиента из зоны поражения. Пять секунд – и принцу не приходится бороться за внимание отца со всякими идиотами. Как два пальца. Брок пожимает плечами и скалится в ухмылке, которая куда больше подходила к его тактической форме, нежели к этому аккуратному темному костюму.

– Вечером едем кутить по этому поводу, – хмыкает, подмигивая, Джек. И они едут.

Принц знает все клубы Шайло, и его знают тоже: без вопросов пропускают, наливают что угодно в каком угодно количестве по щелчку пальцев и никогда не тревожат такой мелочью, как счет. Как-то Брок интересуется, отправляют ли их во дворец, и Джек заливисто хохочет.  
– Никогда, – объясняет он Броку под ритмичный гул грохочущей на танцполе музыки – они сидят в кабинете для вип-клиентов на втором этаже. – Мое появление лучшая реклама для любого заведения. Они должны бы мне еще и доплачивать.

Впечатленный Брок удивленно присвистывает. Джек улыбается с нескрываемым самодовольством, и ухмылка становится еще шире, когда в комнату впархивают, притворно стесняясь и хихикая, три роскошные длинноногие красотки с очередным подносом отменной выпивки. За закрывающейся дверью виднеется подобострастное лицо владельца заведения. Ткани мерцающих и переливающихся на стройных бедрах и упругих грудях платьев Броку и на портянку бы не хватило. Улыбка Джека перестает касаться глаз, и Брок делает вид, что ничего _такого_ не замечает. Дело не в том, насколько тщательно Джек охраняет тайну накрепко закрытых дверей своего шкафа, просто рыбак рыбака, как говорится – Брок догадывался давно и теперь лишь убеждается в истинных предпочтениях принца окончательно.

Вопрос с девушками надо утрясать деликатно, понимает он, вот только деликатность в списке достоинств Брока никогда не значилась. Он мучается пару месяцев еженедельных вечеринок с демонстративным выгулом девиц всех расцветок и мастей, и сред с красоткой Клодией, с которой Джек возвращается в машине с нарочито опущенными окнами под стрекот затворов фотокамер, а потом на выручку приходит случай.

Они проводят субботний вечер в «Алой розе»: заведение немногим отличается от ему подобных, но здесь частенько пасутся прикормленные журналисты, а Джек старательно следит за тем, чтобы в прессу и выпуски светской хроники попадали сведения о его гетеросексуальных «завоеваниях». Вот только сегодняшняя «победа» то ли от счастья, то ли от волнения превышает свою норму алкоголя раз хорошо если в пять, а Джек, слишком занятый тем, чтобы попасться на глаза кому надо, а не девушкой, замечает это только, когда та едва не наворачивается с лестницы, ведущей к приватным комнатам на второй этаж. Брок ловит ее на полпути: дуреха не ломает ни каблуки, ни ноги – удача номер раз, и номер два – от остального зала их весьма кстати скрывает гений оформительской мысли в виде декоративного водопада. Девица, что неудивительно, в полной отключке.

– Я о ней позабочусь, – Брок перехватывает бухое в стельку тело поудобнее и смотрит принцу прямо в глаза, – а потом потихоньку пришлю тебе того приятеля.  
Джек застывает, кровь разом отливает от его лица, и Брок чувствует себя, как пес, от которого хозяин только что в панике отдернул руку.  
– Того высокого, светловолосого, в сером пиджаке и красной футболке, – описывает он парня, которому Джек последние полтора часа улыбался поверх плеча висящей сейчас на руке у Брока девушки.

Это оказывается физически больно: _настолько_ рисковать доверием Джека, но его долг – служить, и только так он может делать это наилучшим образом. Джек молчит, костяшки вцепившейся в перила руки у него белые, и Брок не отводит глаз, позволяя принцу буравить себя взглядом сколько вздумается.

– Пес его высочества играет за обе команды, – говорит он все тем же ровным, спокойным голосом, – и, если его высочество не против услышать мнение своего пса, отличный же выбор.  
Джек моргает, медленно выпуская судорожно втянутый воздух. Девица внезапно издает звук, будто вот-вот блеванет. Принц морщится, торопливо убирает ноги в дорогих ботинках с «линии огня» и робко улыбается, когда Брок, закатив глаза, вскидывает ее на руки, словно невесту. Поначалу неуверенная, улыбка его становится шире, когда Брок протискивается мимо него наверх, ворча: «ну пошли что ли, принцесса хренова».

На верхней площадке лестницы Брок оглядывается, чтобы сказать одними губами: «пять минут». Джек коротко кивает, румянец потихоньку возвращается на его бледные щеки. Брок сгружает девицу на постель в самом дальнем номере, поворачивает ее на бок, подставляет мусорное ведро и спускается вниз. Парень, к счастью, оказывается понятливый: и бровью не ведет, когда Брок, делая вид, что ищет бармена, шепчет ему на ухо: «второй этаж, третья дверь справа», а через пару минут неторопливо направляется в сторону туалетов, в последний момент ловко меняя траекторию и скрываясь на лестнице. Брок обессилено переводит дух, чувствуя себя так, словно только что провернул сложнейшую диверсию в глубоком тылу, заказывает себе двойной скотч и через полчаса поднимается наверх проверить, как там незадачливый «трофей». За третьей дверью справа сладко стонут.

Они не говорят об этом ни на следующее утро, когда Брок везет принца домой, ни когда-либо после, но впервые после возвращения в Шайло Джек ощущается по-настоящему _спокойным_. С этого дня становится легче. Принц флиртует на камеры, уходит с девушками наверх, а дальше в игру вступает Брок: с теми, что пьяны и обдолбаны, легче всего, остальным Брок приносит якобы забытый на стойке бокал с небольшой химической добавкой, о которой им знать не обязательно. Некоторых он ебет сам – потому что, блядь, сиськи это лучшее, что придумал Господь, после Джека Бенджамина – и почти всем без исключения говорит наутро: «его высочество призвали срочные дела королевства, но его высочество просил передать, что вы особа выдающихся достоинств».

– Просто будь осторожен, – все, что он просит от принца. Джек кивает без тени легкомысленности или издевки. В конце концов, кто лучше него знает, насколько высоки ставки в этой игре? Брок позволяет себе успокоиться. Во всяком случае, до поры, тем более, что забот и так хватает.

-/-

Чем больше времени проводят они в столице, тем больше внимания Джеку уделяет старший Кросс. Брок бесится про себя, но подловить главу корпорации «Кроссген», которая, походу, владеет половиной государства, на чем-то конкретном, с чем можно пойти к принцу, никак не получается. Ничего такого, что выходило бы за рамки показной – впрочем, как и все во дворце – привязанности дядюшки к племяннику королевских кровей. От всего остального Джек отмахивается.

– Дядю интересует политика ровно в той степени, в которой она влияет на индексы биржи и курсы валют, – принц лениво болтает в бокале янтарный виски. Они сидят на излюбленном месте – за кухонной стойкой в его пентхаусе, за окном полночь, и дел у принца на сегодня, к счастью, больше нет. Брок, кисло скривившись, опрокидывает в себя остатки своей выпивки и наливает еще, подтаскивая к себе ведерко с наполовину уже растаявшим льдом.

– Потому что чем больше у него денег, тем больше возможностей скупить в Гильбоа все, включая людей: армию, прессу.  
Джек открывает рот, чтобы возразить, закрывает снова и хмурится. Брок мрачно поздравляет себя: он ненавидит разыгрывать эту карту, но Джек делает стойку на малейшую угрозу своему будущему восшествию на трон.

– Дядя не имеет никакого права претендовать…  
– Сам он и не станет. Но, при всем уважении, Его величеством трудно управлять, а вот в случае если Сайласа заменят на кого-то… такие люди, как Кросс, умеют добиваться желаемого любыми путями, и они не считаются ни с чем, кроме собственного интереса. И ни с кем.  
Джек буравит его потемневшим взглядом и мрачно приканчивает выпивку.  
– Я ни хрена не понимаю в банковском обеспечении, пополнении казны и валютных запасах, но как-то это тревожно, держать все золотые яйца в одной корзине – дядюшкиной.

Джек трезвеет на глазах, дергает уголком рта, мрачно трет переносицу, и вот теперь это значит: «я над этим подумаю, но больше не напирай». Брок умолкает, наливает ему еще виски, бросает несколько крупных кубиков льда и зарабатывает этим слабую тень улыбки.

-/-

До чего бы Джек там ни додумался, действовать он начинает вскоре после этого разговора. Принц посещает мелкие и средней величины банки, не зависящие от корпорации Кросса инвестиционные фонды – вроде бы между делом, исключительно по государственной необходимости и откровенно скучая в процессе, но Броку совсем не нужно, чтобы Кросс пронюхал даже об этом. Так что он предоставляет Джеку заниматься тем, в чем тот хорош, и берется за то, что прекрасно умеет сам.

При виде младшего Кросса, Эндрю – белобрысого себе на уме социопата с глазами квелой осенней рыбы – Брока трясет безо всякой видимой причины и палец сам собой тянется к спусковому крючку Глока. Но это слишком радикальная мера, а вот немного столь любимой им химии _очень_ идет социопату на пользу в плане полного отключения тормозов и фильтра между языком и мозгом и совсем даже не очень – ужину в тесном кругу королевской семьи и особо приближенных персон числом где-то с две-три дюжины. И мнение о каждом из собравшихся у Эндрю ну очень специфическое.

Старший Кросс краснеет, бледнеет и срывается на визг, пытаясь призвать отпрыска к порядку, но Брок рассчитал дозу идеально: Эндрю несет, словно кусок дерьма по водам Ниагары. Мишель возмущенно встает из-за стола после первых полутора минут. У гостей его величества нет такой привилегии, и Брок им откровенно сочувствует, как и замершей в растерянности охране. Джек прикрывает рот рукой и втягивает щеки, как всегда, когда старается не расхохотаться. Брок его понимает: не то чтобы поливающий грязью присутствующих младший Кросс хоть в чем-то да погрешил против истины. Королевское семейство отмирает только, когда сучонок начинает съезжать на скользкую для Джека тему, и Брок затыкает его, мгновенно повышая голос: «Ваше высочество!»

Ужин заканчивается натянутым прощанием с особо приближенными гостями и громким семейным скандалом после него. Следующие несколько недель старший Кросс занят исключительно попытками смягчить гнев негодующего монарха и, соответственно, тяжесть ожидающего Эндрю наказания. Ничто не мешает Джеку заниматься тем, чем бы он там ни занимался с банками.

– Хорошо придумано, – говорит Джек в машине на следующий день, когда Брок везет его с очередной встречи. Брок щерится в довольной ухмылке, и принц качает головой.  
– Надо поднять тебе зарплату.  
Они фыркают в унисон.

Когда Джек заканчивает с банками, старший Кросс все еще переваривает пятилетнюю принудительную высылку сына из Гильбоа без права досрочного возвращения.  
– Получилось? – осторожно спрашивает Брок, когда принц тяжело оседает на сиденье после многочасовых переговоров и, откинувшись на подголовник, закрывает глаза. На дворе третий час ночи. Окна на директорском этаже офисного здания, возле которого припаркована машина, все еще освещены.  
– Ага, – хрипло откликается Джек.  
Брок кивает, хотят принц и не может его видеть, и заводит машину.  
– Домой, – командует принц, не открывая глаз, – спать. А завтра вечером в «Четырехлистный клевер», праздновать.

Назавтра Броку исполняется тридцать семь, так что он с чувством выполненного долга идет пялить отцепленную от Джека сисястую пьяненькую блондиночку после того как убеждается, что неприметный улыбчивый светловолосый парень в аккуратном, словно у какого-нибудь клерка, пальто и джемпере гарвардского отличника добирается до вип-комнаты принца никем не замеченным. Парня зовут Джозеф Майкл Лейсил, и следующее утро оказывается далеко не последним разом, когда Брок его видит. И вот это, блядь, настоящая засада.

-/-

Джек счастлив – это единственный безусловный плюс во всей этой ситуации, так что Брок не лезет, делает, что может, и старается держать свои опасения при себе. Джозеф не нравится ему категорически. Он, безусловно, миловидный парень, но не может похвастаться ни накачанной фигурой, ни красивыми в классическом или неклассическом смысле чертами лица. Он и работает-то не то бухгалтером, не то специалистом по налогообложению – Брок по даже базе пробить его не может, потому что сраный зануда ни разу в жизни правил парковки не нарушал. Брок в душе не ебет, что Джек в нем находит. Но вот только Джек находит, а в системе координат Брока это очень большое «но».

– Пожалуйста, будь осторожен, – просит он принца вновь и вновь, и Джек серьезнеет, словно трезвеет, но потом глаза у него снова начинают искриться, будто поставленный на солнце бокал шампанского, и Брок улыбается ему, мысленно закатывая глаза. Он старается думать за двоих, если уж Джек не в состоянии пользоваться мозгом – верхним, по крайней мере. Он меняет назначенные для встреч отели и клубы в последний момент, отдает им ключи от своей квартиры, меняет машины по три раза в неделю и никогда не возит в одно и то же место одним и тем же маршрутом. А за неделю до инаугурации Шайло, заехав за Джеком поутру, обнаруживает его самозабвенно целующимся с Джозефом в дверях пентхауса.

Брок отправляет явно все еще пьяного от бурной ночи Джека досыпать, отменяет его утренние встречи, спускает Джозефа на грузовом лифте, доступ к которому есть только у принца и администрации здания, и вывозит с подземной парковки на неприметном седане без дворцовых номеров. Джозеф, улыбаясь, щурится на бьющее в лобовое стекло яркое весеннее солнце.

– Джеку нужно перестать скрываться. Это делает его несчастным, – словно между прочим говорит он. Брок стискивает пальцы на руле так, что пластик жалобно скрипит.  
– Никогда не думал, что тебе стоит начать _уважать его_ приоритеты, а? Это не тот выбор, который Джек позволит сделать за себя.

Джозеф усмехается. «Ты ничего о нас не знаешь», читается в этой усмешке так легко, что Броку даже не надо напрягаться. Указательный палец правой руки зудит от желания разнести к хуям эту тупую башку, но перед глазами встает спокойное расслабленное _счастливое_ лицо Джека, и приступ ярости отпускает так же стремительно, как и накатывает.

– Просто подумай хоть раз о том, чем он рискует, встречаясь с тобой, хорошо? – просит Брок, хотя, во-первых, ненавидит просить, а во-вторых, уже понимает, что слова, словно выстрелы в тумане, все равно пройдут мимо цели. Возможно, мрачно думает он, ему пора начинать думать за троих.

-/-

Утро инаугурации Шайло выдается прохладным и ветреным. Брок впервые слышит историю про бабочек из уст самого короля, стоя при этом от него в трех метрах. Звучит _впечатляюще_. Звучит так, что, не будь он с потрохами, до последнего вздоха, предан своему принцу, он пошел бы за королем, не глядя куда и не задумываясь. Джек, поймав его слегка расфокусированный взгляд, понимающе дергает уголком рта.  
– Отец умеет говорить, – сообщает он, когда королевское семейство покидает балкон. Брок накидывает ему на плечи теплое пальто поверх парадной капитанской формы.

– Пес его высочества должен слушаться только хозяйских слов, – мрачно бурчит Брок, все еще злясь на себя за то, что поддался впечатлению. Джек фыркает, наклоняясь чуть ближе.  
– Его высочество знает, что пес слушается только его, когда это действительно нужно.  
Брок раздраженно дергает уголком рта.

Джек улыбается.  
– Даже мне потребовались _годы_ , чтобы выработать иммунитет.  
Брок недоверчиво косится на него, фыркает и заставляет себя расслабиться, перестать злиться и начать анализировать: в конце концов, это новая информация. Это знак, что он идиот и в этой партии пиздецки недооценил королевскую фигуру.

-/-

С инаугурации не проходит и года, как они снова возвращаются на фронт. Вот только на этот раз ни о каком наступлении не идет и речи, напротив, приходится прилагать все силы, чтобы удерживать с таким трудом установленные северные границы Гильбоа. Любые попытки прорывов и контратак Геф давит, одну за другой швыряя в бой танковые дивизии «Голиаф», а с пехотой даже при поддержке артиллерии против танков особо-то не понаступаешь. В основном все сводится к тому, что «Голиафы» дважды или трижды в день принимаются херачить по позициям, пока не кончается боезапас, а Гильбоа отстреливается в ответ, что при дальности позиций в полторы тысячи футов больше вопрос везения, нежели прицельного нанесения противнику урона. У Брока непрестанно звенит в ушах от этого грохота.

Так что сто двадцать седьмой разведывательный фактически превращается в сто двадцать седьмой диверсионный. Джек сосредотачивает усилия вне передовой. Брок использует все трюки, которые знает: засады с базуками и гранатометами, минные поля, черт – пару раз у них до смертников доходит, но это штучный урон, а на место одной подбитой машины через полчаса, лязгая гусеницами, выползает другая. Брок понимает, что давно потерял счет времени: имеет значение только сегодняшний день – удержать линию фронта еще двадцать, десять, шесть часов, а про то, что назавтра отсчет пойдет с начала, лучше не думать.

Джек использует любую подворачивающуюся возможность. _Любую_. Его принц, который ненавидел терять людей, теперь лишь устало закрывает глаза, если потери означают одну, две или десять уничтоженных машин. Доходит до того, что они используют убитых из собственной роты, если приходится. У них молчаливое соглашение: Брок не лезет в ту ложь, которую принц пишет потом семьям павших в письмах с соболезнованиями, а Джек никогда – _никогда_ – не помогает Броку обряжать тела своих в униформу, срезанную с противника. Главное, что танкисты «Голиафов» ловятся на оставленное посреди дороги или просеки тело в униформе ГВС***. Брок мысленно благодарит Югославию, когда закладывает взрывчатку под трупами и следит, чтобы в засадах не выживал никто, способный рассказать о его уловках.

Колман, которого за это время повысили аж до генерала, орет на них с Джеком до хрипоты, но сто двадцать седьмой разведывательный никогда на расстояние выстрела не подходит к тем, кто упал не на их глазах.  
– Попробуйте, – говорит Джек, глядя на него мертвыми от усталости серыми глазами, когда тот начинает грозить за неподчинение трибуналом.

Брок тоже не в лучшей форме, так что у него уходит три дня, но потом генерал Колман погибает от срикошетившей при заградительном огне во время артобстрела пули. Просто потому что никто – _никто и никогда_ – не смеет угрожать его принцу.

-/-

Броку почти сорок, и он впервые в жизни не уверен, что встретит приближающийся день рождения живым. Операция в Лисьем лесу не нравится ему с самого начала, хотя бы потому, что Джек на нее попадает практически случайно – подменяет кого-то из штаба в последний момент.

Местность слишком уязвимая: заросшее осинником ущелье, устье которого выходит далеко от линии фронта и, по идее, не должно представлять для разведки никакого интереса. Но штаб настаивает на необходимости сведений именно оттуда, и Джек берет взвод из трех недоукомплектованных – в армии Гильбоа теперь редко какое подразделение укомплектовано на сто процентов – отделений. Два десятка человек в общей сложности, не считая их двоих.

Джек запрашивает подкрепление и поддержку с воздуха при первом же признаке опасности, но не получает ни того ни другого. Когда становится понятно, что их бросили, принц приказывает тем, кто еще в состоянии, уходить. Вырваться удается восьмерым, но они узнают об этом потом: сейчас все, что они знают, – у них на руках десять трупов, двое тяжело раненных и их давят шквальным огнем. Они отстреливаются до последнего патрона. Когда М-4 Брока отзывается на нажатие спускового крючка сухим щелчком пустого магазина, он перехватывает ее за раскаленное дуло и орудует, как дубиной. Он отвлекается только на мгновение, когда Джек у него за спиной вскрикивает, падая с окровавленной головой, но и этого нападавшим хватает, чтобы его вырубить.

Он приходит в себя рывком, оттого что где-то рядом глухо стонет Джек. Они в палатке и, судя по знакомому реву двигателей «Голиафов», совсем недалеко за линией фронта. Принц лежит на правом боку, руки у него стянуты за спиной, левая сторона лица залита кровью. Видно плохо: снаружи, вероятно, темно, а единственным источником освещения в палатке является тусклая лампочка в металлической сетке под потолком. В ее неверном свете на долю секунды Броку кажется, что у принца разворочен висок и расколот череп, но, когда он в панике пододвигается ближе, оказывается, что это просто кровь влажно поблескивает в слипшихся волосах.

Брок перекидывает стянутые за спиной руки вперед, распутывает узлы и, торопливо обшарив себя и принца, находит оба пакета первой помощи. Джека едва не выворачивает, когда Брок заставляет его сесть, но зато принц приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы зыркать гневным взором, пока Брок, кое-как оттерев кровь, перевязывает рану на голове, попутно скрывая под витками бинта половину его лица.

– Они все равно меня опознают рано или поздно, – хрипло шепчет Джек пересохшим ртом. Брок сочувствующе кривится – воду, как и оружие, у них отобрали.  
– Лучше поздно, – отрезает он. Джек дергает уголком рта, скованно оглядывается – голову больно держать на весу – и Брок осторожно тянет его вниз, укладывая к себе на бедро. Джек дышит рвано и время от времени с трудом сглатывает, словно его тошнит. Сочащаяся из-под повязки кровь медленно пропитывает штанину Брока. Принца трясет: запоздалый шок, контузия и обезвоживание. Брок знает, что они должны выбираться, но армейский нож пропарывает полотно палатки еще до того, как он успевает что-то толком придумать, а потом думать становится и вовсе некогда: главное, дотащить спотыкающегося на каждом шагу принца до виднеющихся уже совсем рядом окопов своих. Разумеется, он справляется.

-/-

Ранение оказывается не тяжелым. Джека на всякий случай несколько дней держат в госпитале, где он изнывает от скуки, а после приписывают к частям, располагающимся в Шайло. Естественно, временно – на период разбирательства инцидента в Лисьем лесу. Джек бесится. То, что спасшего их рядового – теперь уже капитана – Шепарда вызывают в столицу и оставляют при дворе в качестве военного представителя дворцовой службы новостей, только ухудшает ситуацию. До Джека трудно достучаться, когда он злится на весь мир, жалеет себя и на каждом шагу видит заговоры, так что Брок благоразумно не лезет, давая ему время выпустить пар и прийти в норму.

– Хочешь, я разберусь с комитетом? – спрашивает он вполголоса, когда провожает принца после разговора с матерью во внутреннем дворе: королева с утра ищет по машинам свой куда-то запропавший телефон. Джек косится на него исподлобья – без привычной униформы, в простой светлой кофте он выглядит совсем юным – и рот его дергает некое подобие улыбки.  
– Что, так же как с Колманом?  
Брок и бровью не ведет: он и не сомневался, что принц в курсе.

– Никто не имеет права грозить вашему высочеству трибуналом, – откликается он и, подумав, добавляет: – и повышать на ваше высочество голос тоже.  
Джек фыркает.  
– В целях сохранения кадрового состава вооруженных сил Гильбоа, давай-ка дадим им шанс оправдать надежды матушки, – говорит он, хлопая Брока по плечу.  
– Так точно, сэр, – скалится Брок, и принц снова улыбается.

Джека дергают на заседания комитета всего несколько раз, а потом дают звание майора, медаль за отвагу – он четвертый кавалер за всю историю Гильбоа – и приписывают к Шайло окончательно. Принца срывает.  
– К зданию Совета, – рычит он, садясь в машину и с такой силой захлопывая дверь, что жалобно гудят бронированные окна.

Брок медлит всего секунду, пытаясь найти правильные слова, чтобы попытаться отговорить, и Джек снова рявкает:  
– К зданию Совета живо! – и лезет в мини-бар в салоне за передним сиденьем. Выруливающий на дорогу Брок мысленно кривится, когда видит, что принц выбирает вино – обычно это означает, что Джек в крайне паршивом состоянии духа и намерен растянуть его наподольше.

В Шайло пасмурно, накрапывает мелкий дождь, но Джек все равно садится на мокрые ступени широкой лестницы у здания Королевского Совета и прикладывается к горлышку. Разгар рабочего дня, и на просторной, обсаженной тенистыми деревьями площади перед зданием пусто. Через полчаса принц щелкает пальцами: Брок приносит ему из машины, вскрывая на ходу, еще одну бутылку и возвращается на свое место в десяти футах в стороне: Джек всем своим видом показывает, что ему сейчас не нужна компания.

Королевский кортеж останавливается у подножия лестницы еще через полчаса. Джек пьян, ему больно, и он выплескивает эту боль словами, не обращая внимания на сопровождающих Сайласа Томасину, советника Хэнсона, министра финансов, секретаря и охрану. К счастью, свита, не подавая вида, что что-то не так, поднимается мимо принца и скрывается в здании – только Томасина остается ждать на верхней площадке лестницы, но и ее Сайлас отсылает, когда Джек поднимается на ноги.

К Броку Сайлас стоит вполоборота, но он видит, как твердеют, становясь резкими и жесткими черты чуть оплывшего, но все равно волевого лица короля. Монарх понижает голос, наклоняясь ближе к сыну, и теперь Брок слышит лишь отдельные слова и обрывки фраз, но огромных растерянных глаз и пепельной бледности лица Джека с лихвой хватает, чтобы додумать остальное. Чертов Джозеф Лейсил таки им аукнулся. Бля-я-ядь.

– Празднуй, Джек, – усмехается Сайлас, хлопая сына по груди, – это ты умеешь.

Челюсть у Джека дрожит, он торопливо смахивает злые слезы, поднимает воротник пальто и отворачивается. Слышно, как у входа во дворец, приветствуя короля, ликует толпа. У них над головами надрывно, словно бессильно пытающаяся взлететь птица, хлопает оранжевый стяг. Потихоньку расходящийся дождь выводит на металлических перилах тоскливую мелодию.

Брок дает принцу ровно пятьдесят секунд, ну и себе тоже: чтоб перестали тянуться к пушке руки и кровавая пелена спала с глаз. Джек поднимает голову чуть выше, когда слышит приближающиеся шаги. Ресницы у него темные, мокрые и слипшиеся, на крепко стиснутых челюстях ходят желваки. Брок хочет убить всех, кто посмел причинить ему боль, воскресить и убить снова. Он останавливается на своем обычном месте: на полшага позади и слева. Джек испускает долгий неровный вздох.

– Я могу позаботиться и об этом тоже, – тихо говорит Брок, даже если он не уверен на все сто – он хорош, но Сайлас вряд ли ему по зубам. Ветра почти нет, но стяг над ними хлопает так, словно стремится сорваться с флагштока. – _Если_ ты хочешь. _Все_ , что ты хочешь – я смогу.  
Джек сглатывает и на миг прикрывает глаза.  
– Я знаю, – говорит он. – Поехали домой.  
Брок кивает.

В машине тихо, только разошедшийся дождь барабанит по крыше и капоту. Мокрый асфальт мягко шуршит под колесами. По бледным щекам привалившегося головой к окну Джека скользят зыбкие тени капель, медленно сползающих по стеклу.

Оказавшись в пентхаусе, принц бросает ему ключи – Брок расценивает это как приглашение войти и запереть дверь, – стаскивает пальто резкими, дергаными движениями – Брок подхватывает его у самого пола и аккуратно вешает на спинку кресла – и валится на диван, закрывая лицо руками. Брок идет на кухню, достает бокалы, лед и, прихватив бутылку отличного виски, возвращается в гостиную. Не похоже чтобы Джек шевелился. Дождь вовсю колотит в огромные стекла. Брок наливает им обоим, вкладывает бокал в руку Джека и со вздохом садится на пол. Все пространство у дивана занимает молочно-белая шкура – Брок машинально зарывается пальцами в длинный мех, гадая, настоящий он или искусственный.

Через какое-то время Джек пихает его бокалом в плечо и Брок доливает еще.  
– Знаешь, – говорит он невпопад, – телки говорят, от такой вот херни здорово помогает шопинг.  
Джек фыркает так, что явно обливается, закатывается надрывным, на грани истерики смехом, который через несколько секунд переходит в судорожные всхлипывающие вдохи. Брок стискивает бокал так, что белеют пальцы, и заставляет себя не оборачиваться.

-/-

– Я купил тебе машину, – говорит назавтра Джек, шлепаясь на переднее сиденье. Обвешанные побрякушками, фирменными пакетами и дорогими шмотками с еще болтающимися бирками рядовые пытаются рассесться по трем джипам, припаркованным напротив дорогущего бутика.  
– Э-э-э, насчет этого, – Брок протягивает ему телефон с новостной лентой Гильбоа, – пишут, что в казначействе какой-то пиздец.  
– Ага, – Джек машет у него перед носом кредиткой с незнакомым логотипом объединенных банковских чего-то там, – но эта карта к нему не привязана.  
Рядовой Эндрюс просовывает голову вперед.  
– Эй, мы же едем дальше?  
– Конечно, – белозубо скалится Джек за непроницаемой броней новых солнечных очков, – шопинг действительно помогает.  
Он устраивается на сиденье и достает из внутреннего кармана униформы маленькую фляжку. Брок заводит машину, матерясь про себя. Помогает ему, как же…

-/-

Все познается в сравнении. Эта мрачная мысль не раз и не два приходит Броку в голову на протяжении следующих нескольких месяцев. Он искренне полагал, что, когда Джек перестанет дурить и отделается от Джозефа, всем будет лучше, а теперь, когда Джек действительно разрывает с любовником все отношения, Брок ничего не желает так страстно, как возможности их вернуть. Потому что глаза у принца под напускными улыбками мертвые, он кидается из крайности в крайность, чтобы заглушить боль, и Брок порой вообще не представляет, как лучше его подстраховать.

И что самое херовое – рядом опять крутится Кросс. Броку не надо быть с ними в одной машине, чтобы понимать, о чем пойдет речь. Сайлас с годами становится только упрямее, с ним все труднее договариваться, и он склонен импульсивно менять выстраданные решения, объясняя их одному ему ведомыми знамениями Господа. Кроссу нужна новая марионетка на троне, а обиженный Джек до смешного уязвим перед умелыми уговорами и лестью. Броку очень хочется постучаться головой о руль, ну или хотя бы пристрелить кого-нибудь. Желательно, Кросса. Но когда Джек выбирается из дядиной машины и садится на переднее сиденье, Брок заставляет себя успокоиться и молчать. Если еще и он начнет истерить, Джеку это точно ничем не поможет.

-/-

– Скажем, принять решение было бы гораздо проще, – ухмыляется Джек пару дней спустя фирменной нагловатой улыбочкой избалованного королевского отпрыска, и Брок с мрачным удовлетворением замечает на лице Кросса удивление и растерянность – принц умеет набивать себе цену, хотя это и не лучшее его качество.

Когда Кросс, обещая держать Джека в курсе, садится в свой лимузин, Брок подходит ближе. У Джека явно хорошее настроение и в машину он возвращаться не торопится, хотя им еще нужно заехать в несколько мест. Но раз уж они стоят на шумной улице в слепом от камер наблюдения кармане, Брок не собирается упускать подходящий момент, если тот сам идет к нему в руки.

– Почему сейчас? – спрашивает он.  
– М? – Джек поворачивается, вздергивая бровь, на его полных губах все еще играет довольная ухмылка.  
– Почему он так легко согласился на твое предложение именно сейчас?  
Джек знакомым жестом откидывает назад голову и смотрит чуть насмешливо, как он умеет.  
– Потому что я только сейчас его сделал, полагаю.

– Потому что в Порту Изобилия начинается пиздец, – Брок понижает голос и подходит ближе, – там Шепард, а значит, с семидесятипроцентной долей вероятности там вскоре окажется и твоя сестра. Среди протестующих. Да ни одна новостная сеть Гильбоа не посмеет выпустить это в эфир.

– Потому что они поджимают хвост, стоит отцу косо на них посмотреть, – крылья носа Джека гневно раздуваются, и от хорошего настроения не остается и следа.

– А ты, значит, хочешь поиграть в оппозицию? – Джек возмущенно сводит брови, но Брок не дает ему заговорить. – И чего ты добьешься кроме как отцовской немилости?

«В очередной раз» он благоразумно опускает. Принц сжимает губы в плотную узкую линию, но он задумывается – Брок видит, как лихорадочно работает его мысль, и сбавляет обороты.

– Есть много способов показать себя перед Сайласом, но это определенно ни самый мудрый, ни самый действенный из них.  
Глаза Джека опасно сверкают.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? Вернуться к репутации принца вечеринок? Позволить отцу разочаровываться во мне и дальше?

«Да что бы ты ни делал, ты никогда не будешь достаточно хорош для своего отца», – с горечью думает Брок, потому что скорее откусит себе язык, чем скажет такое Джеку. Поэтому он говорит то, что может.

– Просто притормози хотя бы на один день. Скажи дяде, что у тебя срочные дела, не подписывай купчей и выжди немного. Думаешь, Мишель погладят по голове, когда она сунется в Порт? Думаешь, Шепард не расстроится, когда Сайлас на нее разозлится?

Фокусировка Джека на реальном ущербе, который он может причинить, срабатывает на ура, как и на фронте. Принц упирает руки в бока, распахивая полы пальто, делает несколько шагов по мостовой сначала в одну, потом в другую сторону. Останавливается, повернувшись к Броку, но прежде чем он начинает говорить, Брок кивает в сторону одного из экранов на высотке напротив. Джек оборачивается: на экране возникает Порт Изобилия, идут несколько дерганных кадров возмущенной толпы, а потом картинку сменяет студия и ведущая начинает рассказывать о культурных мероприятиях в столице.

– Сайлас хочет, чтобы события в Порту освещались именно так, – говорит Брок, – и у него есть ресурсы, чтобы так все и устроить. А если своих не хватит, он знает откуда привлечь еще – помнишь, мы видели утром у дворца машину Катрины Гент?  
Джек кивает, и взгляд его делается расчетливым и жестким.  
– Возможно, ты прав.

_Аллилуйя, блядь!_

– В любом случае, в Порту эта свистопляска теперь до самой передачи будет продолжаться, – Брок пожимает плечами, ловя брелком от машины солнечные лучи, – успеешь.  
– Говоришь прямо как отец, – фыркает Джек, поглядывая на экран, где расписание театральных премьер сменяется прогнозом погоды.  
– Можно, я не сочту это за комплимент?

Джек усмехается, вздыхает, втягивая и медленно выпуская изо рта нижнюю губу, и бросает взгляд на часы.  
– Обед в качестве извинения?  
– Пойдет, – соглашается Брок, снимая машину с сигнализации. Сотовый Джека издает короткую трель. Принц жмет на кнопку и после короткого: «Возникли срочные дела, я не могу участвовать в этой затее, дядя» – отключается.  
Брок изо всех сил старается не дать губам разъехаться в дурацкой ухмылке, но, очевидно, безуспешно, раз Джек, садясь в машину, закатывает глаза.

В Порту Изобилия действительно творится феерический пиздец. Когда Мишель берут в заложники и Сайлас в сопровождении генерального штаба и нескольких подразделений спецназа срывается в том направлении, Джек явно перестает жалеть о позиции невмешательства. Брок просто доволен, что на этот хотя бы раз обошлось. Ему бы в любом случае и в голову не пришло озвучивать: «а я же тебе говорил».

Принцессу привозят к вечеру следующего дня и больше журят, чем отчитывают, попутно отпаивая чаем. Шепард бродит по коридорам похожий на бледную тень себя самого – кто ж мог подумать, что героизм, граничащий с идиотизмом, это у них семейное. Джек следит за ним с вниманием коршуна, созерцающего предсмертные корчи мыши. Принц доволен, следовательно, Брок доволен тоже. Даже его величество кажется довольным, учитывая, как легко Джеку достается кресло министра информации, хотя, когда они узнают, с кем ему придется работать, Брок начинает в этом сомневаться.

– Он меня наказывает, – глухо говорит Джек, глядя в бокал. Кубики льда мелодично позвякивают о стеклянные стенки. Сонный Шайло за стеклянным окном во всю стену двухэтажного пентхауса помаргивает золотыми огнями.  
– Позволь мне наказать его в ответ, – просит Брок. Он знает, что шансов на успех у него немного, но он пиздецки зол и ради Джека готов попытать их все. Принц бросает на него пронзительный взгляд, и безмолвное «Отставить!» практически звенит в воздухе. Брок тяжело сглатывает.

– Однажды Сайлас об этом пожалеет, – говорит он. Джек смотрит в ответ так, словно начинает в это немножечко верить.

-/-

Вообще, нехотя признает Брок, сам по себе Шепард неплохой парень. Наивный и честный до идиотизма, да, но с таким можно смело идти куда угодно. При других обстоятельствах, думает он, они с Джеком крепко бы сдружились. Но сейчас принц видит только, как Шепард отнимает у него внимание отца и место: пока перед камерами и за столом переговоров с Гефом – но это только пока.

Так что после пресс-конференции в Гефе Брок отправляет Шепарда с глаз долой, и за Белиалом они идут вчетвером. Это почти кайф – снова оказаться в черно-белом мире войны безо всяких полутонов, где есть только свои и чужие. Ну, во всяком случае, пока они не натыкаются на ящики оружия с маркировкой Гильбоа и не попадают под обстрел собственной, блядь, погранзаставы.

– Знаешь, – ворчит Брок, тяжело опускаясь в шуршащие листья возле Джека и отпихивая в сторону труп Белиала, – тебе не кажется, что свои что-то чересчур часто стали в нас стрелять?  
Джек зло косится в сторону бойцов, еще явно не осознавших до конца, что только что чуть не прикончили наследника престола – он надеялся допросить Белиала по всей форме и с пристрастием. А теперь шанс выяснить, кто на их стороне вооружает Геф, накрывается медным тазом.  
– Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь.  
Брок, морщась, вытирает вспотевший загривок.

-/-

То, что от Катрины надо ждать пиздеца и вопрос только в том – когда, Брок знает и бдит за ней в оба глаза, но прилетает им совершенно с другой стороны. Они оказываются абсолютно _не готовы_ к тому, что долбанное отключение и сраный Джозеф Лейсил аукнутся им снова. А ведь Брок знает парня и мог бы догадаться, в какую сторону у чертова придурка рванет крышу. Он слишком хорошо думает о людях. Черт, _Джек_ слишком хорошо думает о людях. А зря.

Время на редкость неудачное – хотя, конечно, как посмотреть – король уезжает в очередное паломничество и забирает Шепарда с собой. Принцесса чем-то не на шутку озабочена, а Томасина не единственная, блядь, кто умеет перехватывать почту. Просто она делает это раньше всех, и Брок давно уже наловчился хакать ее каналы – ну смешно же было бы предположить, что все жадные люди во дворце будут работать исключительно на нее. Он просматривает диск на быстрой перемотке и понимает, что времени у него нихера нет. Восемь минут на то, чтобы оценила ущерб Томасина, еще в лучшем случае десять на то, чтобы королева отдала приказ. Итого Джозефу Лейсилу остается жить от силы четверть часа.

Брок несется к подземной парковке, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки и на ходу набирая сообщение Джеку: «brb asap, tc»*. В ответ приходит только точка. Принцу не до него. Неудивительно. Брок вжимает педаль газа до упора. Шины визжат, когда он выносится из гаража, но никто не смеет сигналить вслед при виде дворцовых номеров – единственное, что сейчас хоть чуть-чуть радует.

За Джозефом посылают стандартную команду: два качка и имитатор. Качки хороши. Очень хороши, и Брок рад этому просто не сказать как, потому что все, чего ему сейчас хочется, это _убивать _. И он бьет, разбивая в кровь свои костяшки и чужие лица. Бьет ногами, пока грудина, в которую раз за разом впечатывается мысок его ботинка, не начинает хлюпать, пока под кулаком вместо головы не оказывается окровавленная каша из волос, костей и ошметков мозга. Забившийся под стол имитатор скулит, безуспешно дергая спусковой крючок пистолета. Идиот.__

__Брок нежно вынимает оружие у него из руки, показывает, как правильно взводить курок, и нахер забивает мудака до смерти рукояткой. Клокочущая внутри ярость успокаивается лишь на чуть. Троих ему мало, но уж что есть. Он проверяет часы. Джеку или уже сказали, или скажут вот-вот. Джозеф смотрит на него огромными глазами: его успели ударить, и на щеке справа медленно расцветает алеющая ссадина._ _

__– Поднимайся, – командует Брок, – живо!  
Он обшаривает карманы и – бинго! – телефон со входящим вызовом от Томасины получасовой давности обнаруживается в кармане у имитатора. Брок нажимает кнопку вызова, хрипит «Сделано», когда трубку снимают на втором гудке, и отключается. Джозеф трясется, как осенний лист, беспомощно оглядывая валяющиеся в гостиной трупы. Брок уже насмотрелся – по комплекции Лейсилу не подходит ни один, но у него есть связи в городских моргах, и, хотя это значит, что ему придется попотеть, сейчас это не первостепенная задача. Томасина еще от восьми до шестнадцати часов будет слишком занята, чтобы проверять._ _

___– Пошли, – Брок вздергивает Джозефа на ноги, проверяя, чтобы на нем не было крови – ее нет, – и тащит его к двери._  
– Но… но мои вещи… – лепечет придурок, будто Брок его, блядь, в отпуск на Гавайи везет.  
– Ты труп, вещи тебе больше не нужны, – рычит Брок, проверяя, чтобы в коридоре никого не было. Там пусто, он захлопывает дверь, сует ключи в карман и торопливо идет к грузовому лифту. Лейсил живет на четырнадцатом этаже, и это очень кстати: если правильно сбросить тело, то голову разнесет, как орех, а плечи вобьет в грудную клетку. Короче, никакого открытого гроба на похоронах, а именно это Броку и нужно. Но сначала вывезти этого идиота из-под огня. 

__У него машина с дворцовыми номерами, и в неприметном гараже на окраине Шайло он меняет ее на темно-синий семейный хетчбэк. Джозеф покорно пересаживается на заднее сиденье и берет у него из рук бутылку воды. Он уже успел поплакать, пока они выбирались из центра, и теперь у него стадия, когда он смотрит на Брока, открыв рот, и внимает каждому его слову, словно откровению Господнему. Вот, блин, на полгода бы пораньше, но чего уж теперь. Прежде чем выехать из гаража, Брок переодевается, потрошит сейф и мысленно вручает себе медаль за то, что сообразил сделать пару комплектов запасных документов и на Джозефа тоже, когда стало понятно, что у Джека это всерьез._ _

__Мистер Шимон О'Киффи, гражданин Великобритании, посетивший Гильбоа по делам своей фирмы, покупает билет из центрального аэропорта Аустерии в Лиссабон, а мистер Филипп Седжвик вылетает из Лиссабона в Констанцу пять часов спустя. Блядь, Брок настолько хорош, что надо и правда попросить Джека поднять ему зарплату… ну, или хотя бы выяснить уже для начала, сколько вообще ему платят – вдруг достаточно? Брок фыркает, осторожно удерживая машину на бесконечных серпантинах на границе между Гильбоа и Аустерией. Это начинает отпускать адреналин, но расслабляться еще рано, ой как рано._ _

__Джозеф смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида огромными глазами, и Брок ободряюще ему ухмыляется. Пытается, во всяком случае, потому что от отлично действующей на Джека ухмылки на глаза Джозефа снова наворачиваются слезы и пластиковая бутылка жалобно скрипит, когда он стискивает ее в руках. Ну вот что такого, блядь, Джек нашел в этом нытике, а?_ _

__Броку Аустерия всегда нравилась. Он вообще обожает маленькие богатые независимые государства – за отсутствие соглашений о выдаче, лояльность к теневым банковским делишкам и умение стратегически вовремя закрывать глаза на всякую херню._ _

__До рейса еще полтора часа. Брок тащит Джозефа в туалет, позволяет три минуты сорок секунд порыдать у себя на плече и заставляет умыться. Покупает ему телефон, бумажник, ноутбук, сумку под него, пару носовых платков, смешную бейсболку и вязаный кардиган. Он снимает с одной из своих многочисленных карточек, заведенных на разные левые имена, которые держит на всякий случай, всю наличность и вкладывает ее в новенький бумажник Джозефа, рядом с новым паспортом и водительскими правами. Он думает насчет того, чтоб его накормить, но по здравом размышлении ограничивается тем, что сует в карманы кардигана несколько шоколадных батончиков._ _

___– Понимаешь теперь, насколько это серьезно? – спрашивает он, и Джозеф кивает головой, словно китайский болванчик._  
– Д-д-да, мистер Рамлоу, – шепчет он, на глаза у него снова наворачиваются слезы. Брок крепче сжимает руки на его плечах.  
– Не пытайся связаться с Джеком, понял меня? – Лейсил кивает так, что Брок боится, как бы у него башка не оторвалась. – Он сам тебя найдет, когда придет время. Из Констанцы автобусом езжай в Галац. Турье там водится, так что английский худо-бедно понимают. В Галаце позвони по этому номеру, – Брок вбивает цифры в память телефона, – скажи, что от Кроссбоунса. Запомнил? – Джозеф снова истово кивает. – Там поймут и помогут с жильем, работой и вообще. 

___Джозеф снова кивает и, судя по взгляду, до него, наконец, начинает доходить. Аллилуйя._  
– Сиди тихо и все с тобой будет хорошо, понял меня?  
– Да, мистер Рамлоу, – кивает Джозеф, и вдруг сгребает его в охапку в крепком объятии. Брок недовольно морщится, но все-таки хлопает его в ответ по спине.  
– Ладно, парень, ладно, я понял.  
Мелодичный женский голос по громкой связи объявляет начало посадки на нужный рейс. 

__Брок провожает его до таможенного досмотра, машет рукой напоследок и покидает аэропорт, только убедившись, что самолет благополучно взлетел. Выруливая с парковки, он проверяет новостные ленты Гильбоа, но там тихо – ни пленки, ни сообщений о самоубийстве или тройном убийстве. О принцессе, кстати, тоже ничего. Потихоньку вечереет. Сумерки – не самое лучшее время ездить по серпантину, но к утру в городском морге Шайло должен быть опознанный как Джозеф Майкл Лейсил труп. Броку отчаянно хочется позвонить или написать принцу, но единственное, что он должен сказать Джеку, нельзя говорить вот так, так что он бросает телефон на пассажирское сиденье и сосредотачивается на дороге._ _

__В квартире Джозефа, естественно, сраный бардак. Брок поворчал бы, но ему, блядь, уже сорок, он на ногах больше двадцати двух часов и потому переходит в режим экономии энергии. Он выносит тела имитатора и бугаев, ковры, оттирает все заляпанные кровью и мозгами поверхности отбеливателем, и для профилактики заливает им всю гостиную целиком, даже понимая, что никто настолько пристального досмотра проводить здесь не собирается._ _

__От машины с телами Брок избавляется, устроив на промышленной окраине столицы небольшой, но красочный фейерверк. Зрителей нет, так что он без зазрения совести швыряет в пылающий остов тачки еще и пару гранат в придачу – просто на всякий случай. Он становится параноиком, если долго не спит._ _

__На востоке начинает бледнеть первая робкая полоска зари. Брок забирает свою дворцовую машину и, преодолев искушение прилечь на сиденье и поспать хоть полчаса, едет на окраину Шайло в социальную клинику с моргом для неопознанных тел. Ему охренительно везет: подходящий мало того что по комплекции, так еще и по травме товарищ обнаруживается в семнадцатой по счету ячейке, которую он проверяет. Так что Броку даже не приходится химичить с телом – достаточно организовать транспортировку в центральный морг Шайло и повозиться с сопроводительными документами, отпечатками пальцев, рапортами и базой данных. К семи тридцати труп Джозефа М. Лейсила – доставлен около полудня предыдущего дня, причина смерти: размозжение головы, тупая травма верхней части тела, подозрение на самоубийство – проведен по базам скорой помощи, полиции, и в архивах парочек новостных сайтов появляется короткий некролог. Из близких у Джозефа только мать – Брок болтается поблизости и убеждается, что опознание проходит гладко. Он заслужил сраную медаль второй раз за сутки._ _

__Поспать, тем не менее, нужно хотя бы потому, что даже после пары часов сна вероятность наворотить херни от недосыпа снизится втрое, если не больше. Брок отгоняет машину в гараж своего дома, перебирается на заднее сиденье – потому что сил шевелиться уже больше нет – настраивает на телефоне будильник и пролистывает новостную ленту Гильбоа, прежде чем позволить себе окончательно отключиться. Видео по-прежнему не всплывает, по тегу принцессы появляются только сообщения об очередной законодательной инициативе, преподобный Сэмюэлс намерен провести похороны некоего Дж. М. Лейсила следующим днем. Телефон тренькает коротким: «UwM?»** с номера Джека. «4ever. SU2mоrо»*** – набирает Брок. Глаза у него горят – наверняка тоже от сраного недосыпа._ _

__С утра в Шайло моросит дождь. На кладбище Брок не успевает: проснувшись на заднем сиденье, он понимает, что прошло два дня как он в одной и той же одежде, а привлекать к себе внимание сейчас нихрена не лучший вариант. Новостная лента по запросам «принцесса» и «принц» не приносит ничего интересного, преподобный Сэмюэлс на похоронах некоего Дж. М. Лейсила из сити произносит трогательную речь о мужестве, терпимости и любви. Брок заставляет себя перестать думать о реакции на нее Джека. Король все еще не вернулся из паломничества. Брок врубает новостной канал на телевизоре на полную громкость и лезет под душ._ _

__До дворца он добирается за сорок минут. Прошло всего два дня, и, хотя ему кажется, что месяц, он понимает, что это субъективно. Принц в гостиной с ее величеством. Томасина охраняет двери, но они распахиваются прежде, чем Брок решает, стоит ли начинать ей угрожать._ _

__– Это то, кто я есть, – горько говорит Джек, отстраняя мать, и – черт – все действительно плохо, если он позволил себе настолько расклеиться. Принц едва кивает ему, проходя мимо. У Брока аж зудит рассказать, но не посреди коридора же. В нормальном состоянии Джек бы это заметил, но сейчас он слишком бледный, под глазами темные круги и походка тяжелая, словно он много пил накануне и теперь с трудом отходит от последствий. Брок дожидается, пока они окажутся в дворцовых покоях его высочества, запирает дверь и идет за ним в спальню._ _

___Тот швыряет на постель темный костюм, рубашку, механически роется в галстуках. Брок подходит вплотную, не обращая внимания на недоуменный взгляд, и крепко прижимает к себе._  
– Чт… – начинает Джек, но Брок едва двигая губами шепчет ему на ухо.  
– Он жив. Он в порядке. 

___Ноги у Джека подкашиваются, Брок ловит его и вместе с ним опускается на пол._  
– Он в Галаце, это в Румынии, ему помогут устроиться. Вот. Видишь? – он показывает зажатый меж их телами телефон с пришедшим пару часов назад сообщением с прикрепленной фото Джозефа – растерянного, но живого: «Твой парень в порядке. Будешь должен», и хватка Джека на его плечах становится болезненно крепкой.  
– Прости, что не рассказал сразу, – винится он, но Джек только трясет головой, кусая губы. Глаза у него блестят, он утыкается вихрастой головой в плечо Броку, и они просто сидят так несколько минут. 

___– Хорошо, когда есть кому доверять, – еле слышно шепчет Джек. Брок осторожно гладит его подрагивающие плечи._  
– Позаботься о миссис Гент, – говорит Джек, и Броку не надо переспрашивать, что он имеет в виду под словом «позаботься».  
– С радостью, сэр.  
Джек кивает ему в плечо.  
– И придержи вот это, – он вкладывает Броку что-то в ладонь, резко выдыхает, встает и идет переодеваться. Брок опускает глаза. В руке у него небольшая цифровая камера. Он просматривает снимки и понимает, почему принцесса так переживала в последний раз, когда он ее видел. Молодец, Джек. 

____

-/-

Едва оказавшись вечером в своем пентхаусе, Джек требует полного и подробного отчета. Потом они какое-то время сидят за стойкой из темного мрамора, молчат и цедят виски. Брок размышляет, как бы поаккуратней выяснить, не мутил ли Кросс воду в его отсутствие. Джек фыркает.  
– Когда ты думаешь о моем дяде, у тебя такое лицо, словно неспелый лимон жуешь.

Приятно знать, что у принца включилась привычная наблюдательность. Брок виновато салютует бокалом. Джек доливает им еще, слизывает с пальцев случайно пролившиеся капли и машет рукой.  
– Выкладывай.  
Брок пожимает плечами.  
– Никогда не думал, что в той истории с нашим оружием в лагере Белиала был замешан не только Абнер?  
Джек смотрит на него несколько долгих мгновений и потом качает головой.  
– Никогда не могу угадать, до каких высот доберется твоя паранойя.  
Брок виновато дергает плечом, и принц закатывает глаза.  
– Излагай давай.

– Ну, мы знаем, что «Кроссген» занимается и производством вооружения тоже. И твой дядя с самого начала был против заключения мира. И то, как он активизировался в последнее время в попытках переменить власть…  
– И это все требует чертовски большого допущения, – Джек болтает остатками виски в бокале, – и потом – эй, я вроде как поставил переговоры с дядюшкой на этот счет на паузу.  
– Он может пойти к Мишель?  
Джек, не задумываясь, пожимает плечами.  
– Она старше на четыре минуты, но она все еще она.

– А если она выйдет за Шепарда?  
Они оба вспоминают фотографии на маленькой цифровой камере. Джек мрачнеет.  
– Может, мне стоит для вида согласиться с ним? Узнать его планы, в конце концов, и кто еще замешан?  
Мысль, может быть, и неплохая, но вот только Брок знает старшего Кросса слишком хорошо.  
– Он тебя первого же и подставит. Скажет, что подыгрывал, чтобы разузнать побольше, когда ты пришел к нему – здесь решение будет зависеть от настроения Сайласа, а хер я ему твою жизнь доверю.

Джек дергает уголком рта.  
– Тогда полагаю, у нас остается один главный вопрос – планирует ли дорогой дядя оставить меня в живых, если будет разыгрывать партию Шепарда?  
Он невесело улыбается, опрокидывая в себя остатки виски, со стуком ставит на стойку бокал и поднимается.  
– Я бы оставил, – не очень уверенно говорит Брок, – но в любом случае – я ничему не дам с тобой случится.

Джек кивает, хлопая его по плечу по пути наверх.

-/-

Король возвращается из паломничества, прямо-таки источая расположение к Шепарду, что, естественно ни капли не улучшает настроение Джека. Брок не может перестать думать о вчерашних словах принца, и советник Хэнсон едва не попадает под раздачу, когда бросается принцу наперерез с какой-то бумагой.

– Перестань дергаться, а то и невесту мне до свадьбы пристрелишь, – шипит Джек, отдавая Хэнсону подписанный документ и пряча ручку обратно во внутренний карман пиджака. Должно быть, вид у Брока настолько ошарашенный, что его высочество даже перестает сердиться.  
– Ну что? Я пытаюсь обогнать сестрицу и заработать очки у отца.  
Брок обезоруживающе вскидывает руки.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. Э-э-э, поздравляю?  
Джек закатывает глаза.  
– Пошли, я на заседание опаздываю.

Минут через сорок после начала Джек, сжалившись, кидает смской имя новоявленной невесты, и остаток встречи Брок пробивает девушку по базам. Похоже, неплохой вариант, и похоже, в то, что она будет просто ширмой, Джек ее не посвящает.

Не проходит и трех суток, как Сайлас круто меняет милость в отношении Шепарда на гнев. Арест, суд и в считанные дни вынесенный приговор. Естественно, обвинительный. Джек наблюдает за разворачивающимся пиздецом с мрачным удовлетворением, а Брок прокручивает в голове варианты – он частенько с того разговора на лестнице у здания Совета крутит их так и этак – но расклад против Сайласа по прежнему не в его пользу. Ему в голову впервые приходит, что, возможно, Кросс не так уж и неправ…

Расстрел назначают на полдень того же дня, на который запланирована передача Порта Изобилия. В вестибюле дворца Сайлас благосклонно улыбается Джеку, держащему маленькую ладошку Люсинды в своей, и даже не глядит на дочь. Рядом с Мишель какой-то с иголочки одетый парень: Нэш или Эш, что-то связанное с финансированием в сфере здравоохранения. Уводя невесту к своей машине, Джек торжествующе и зло поблескивает в их сторону глазами. 

Порт больше похож на оккупированный город, нежели на центр добровольно передаваемых территорий. Протесты все усиливаются, и хотя войска не дают ситуации совсем уж выйти из-под контроля, на мелкие выходки типа сжигания чучел и граффити они охотно закрывают глаза. Броку иногда кажется, что Сайлас нарочно подогревает ситуацию на медленном огне, чтобы в итоге вручить Гефу готовую рвануть в любой момент бутылку с коктейлем Молотова. Но, конечно, не исключено, что у него просто паранойя.

Как бы то ни было, когда они оказываются в подготовленных для королевской семьи помещениях, Брок улыбается Люсинде так мило, как только вообще способен – помогает, впрочем, не особенно, девочка явно его боится, – тащит Джека в соседнюю комнату и закрывает дверь.

– Надевай.  
Джек вскидывает бровь при виде тонкого бронежилета: темно-серого, чтоб было незаметно под парадной капитанской формой.  
– Брок, – вздыхает он, раздраженно потирая переносицу.  
Вместо ответа Брок задирает полу пиджака и рубашку. На нем такой же.  
– Слушай, _пожалуйста_ , рассмеши меня – надень.

Джек, закатив глаза, принимается расстегивать пуговицы. Брок помогает натянуть жилет и плотно застегивает липучки. Джек оправляет рубашку и китель, когда в дверь аккуратно скребутся.  
– Ваше высочество, пора.

В зале полторы сотни человек: придворные, политики, пресса, секретари, охрана – тех, что со стороны Гильбоа, Брок знает если не лично, то в лицо. Пока Сайлас расшаркивается с генералом Шо, Брок сканирует ряды щелкающих затворами камер журналистов. Ничего, ничего, ничего. Может, он и правда параноик. Хорошо бы.

Когда в сторону сцены из задних рядов вылетает ботинок, придурок, его запустивший, остается жив только благодаря чуду и многолетней выучке. Брок подходит ближе к Джеку и срать он хотел на неодобрительно дернувшийся рот королевы и дворцовый этикет. Краем глаза он видит, как Джек вдруг хмурится, глядя вверх, но глаз от толпы не отводит. Наверное, только поэтому и успевает вовремя.

Ну, почти успевает. Выхвативший пистолет парень стоит в первом, мать его, ряду. Брок лично нахер расстреляет охрану. Потом. Сейчас важно лишь то, что Джек рвется к отцу, отчаянно выдираясь из хватки Брока, и у него уходит целых три секунды, чтоб повалить принца на пол и закрыть собой. Сверху брызжет горячим, и что-то больно бьет Брока в спину и бок. Пять, шесть – считает он выстрелы. Девять. Двенадцать, потом сухой щелчок пустого патронника. Броку интересно проживет ли стрелявший еще хоть пару минут. Он поднимает голову. Джек с трудом пытается сфокусировать взгляд. На левом рукаве кровь, но это мелочи, задело по касательной.

Кругом визжат, от выстрелов звенит в ушах, королева зовет мужа. Кто-то – советник Хэнсон, _где, блядь, остальная охрана_ – пытается оттолкнуть Брока в сторону и вздернуть Джека на ноги. Принц давится криком. Левый бок его кителя начиная от подмышки весь в крови и дело вовсе не в царапине на плече. Да ебаный же ты в рот. Брок выпрямляется: спину и бок дергает горячо, но терпимо.

– Держись, – одним плавным движением подхватив принца под спину и колени, Брок поднимает его на руки. Джек тяжело хватает воздух ртом, в глазах его плещется паника. Рядом на каталку укладывают Сайласа. Грудь у короля вся в крови.

Принц цепляется правой рукой за лацкан его пиджака.  
– Не могу… – шепчет он, – дышать... не…  
– Можешь, – говорит ему Брок, – успокойся. Скорее всего, пуля задела верхушку легкого и оно схлопнулось, но второе у тебя в порядке, просто дыши медленно – вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох. Уже почти все, уже почти пришли.

Сзади грохочет каталка с Сайласом и Томасина что-то командует по рации. У черного входа стоят несколько скорых, и от одной к ним уже торопятся навстречу. Джек сипит, не отрывая от него глаз.

– Пулевое в грудину, входное под мышкой, выходного нет. Возможно, коллапс легкого. На левом плече просто царапина, – говорит Брок парню в оранжевой униформе.  
– Я понял, сэр, – кивает парамедик, на ходу придерживая Джеку голову и накрывая рот и нос принца кислородной маской, – теперь вы можете его положить, сэр.

Вот это хорошая идея, потому что Брок не уверен, что сможет затащить Джека в скорую на руках. Он опускает принца на носилки, и вместе с парамедиками они в шесть рук заталкивают их в машину. Брок забирается следом и тяжело опускается на боковое сиденье. Машина трогается под рев сирен. Парамедики склоняются над принцем, разрезают китель, ставят капельницы, зажимают рану.

– Здесь еще кровь, – говорит второй, кивая на правую руку Джека, пока первый торопливо бинтует рану на плече. Джек глухо мычит что-то из-под маски, мотая головой.  
– Ваше высочество?  
– Джек?

Заправив концы бинтов, один из парамедиков приподнимает кислородную маску.  
– Сэр? Майор Бенджамин?  
– Не моя… – шепчет Джек, и глаза у него закатываются, когда лекарства, наконец, начинают действовать, – не... моя…  
И только тогда Брок замечает горячую пульсацию в плече. Да чтоб тебя.  
– Ладно, ребятки, ладно, – он поворачивается пострадавшим боком и позволяет срезать с себя пиджак, – я весь ваш, только сначала скажите мне вот что…

-/-

Брок ненавидит госпитали, ненавидит запах лекарств, дезинфицирующих средств и страдания. Но ждать он ненавидит больше. Кресла неудобные что пиздец, в палате для него, конечно, поставили еще одну койку, но он знает, что если ляжет, то точно уснет, а это не вариант. В палату заглядывает врач, проверяет показатели на мониторах принца. Брок разбирается в них не хуже, но все равно спрашивает:  
– Как он?

Врач глядит на него немного нервно. Возможно, проблема в том, что персонал маленькой частной клиники не привык иметь дела с королевскими особами и их телохранителями. Или в том, что от пиджака Брока остались одни лохмотья, рубашка пропиталась кровью – своей и Джека – насквозь, и пришлось довольствоваться тем, что можно наспех купить в онлайн-магазине с экспресс-доставкой, а двойную наплечную кобуру непросто спрятать на черной хенли. Ну и то, что Брок не брился уже три дня, вряд ли добавляет ему обаяния.  
– Жизненные показатели в норме. Даже выше нормы, если учитывать ранение. Это хорошо, – поспешно добавляет доктор, как если бы Брок сомневался, – его высочество скоро придет в себя.

Брок кивает, устало потирая лицо.  
– Можно отправить кого-нибудь за кофе?

Кресла даже хороши тем, что, как ни усаживайся, давят на сломанные ребра и по идее хрен ты так уснешь, но тем не менее ему это почти удается. Просыпается он от того, что мониторы заходятся писком, а Джек в панике дергает за вставленную в горло трубку. Брок жмет кнопку вызова медсестры, хотя они наверняка уже услышали бешеный писк приборов жизнеобеспечения, мягко забирает ладони Джека в свои и аккуратно прижимает их к жесткому больничному одеялу.

– Тихо. Все в порядке, дыши. Расслабь горло. Расслабь, кому говорю.  
Брок кладет его здоровую руку себе на грудь и дышит нарочито медленно и спокойно. Пульс у Джека к тому времени, как в палату вбегают врач и медсестры, уже прекращает биться в истерике. Он терпеливо переносит процедуру извлечения трубки, надсадно кашляет, полощет горло и пьет витаминный коктейль осторожными болезненными глотками.

– Что происходит? – спрашивает Джек, когда к нему более-менее возвращается способность говорить.  
– Пуля вошла под мышкой, задела край бронежилета, сменила траекторию и благополучно застряла в лопатке. Считай – легко отделался.  
Джек показывает ему средний палец.  
– Я не про это.  
Да кто бы сомневался.

– Твой дядя вытащил Шепарда – подробностей не знаю, только то, что он в Шайло во дворце. Принцесса устроила истерику, когда узнала, что он жив. В общем, поздравляю, ты станешь дядей. Весь двор в курсе.  
– Бля-я-ядь, – стонет Джек.  
– Ага, но это еще не самое веселое.  
Джек со страдальческим выражением лица вскидывает бровь.  
– Кросс таки сделал ставку на Шепарда. Они с твоей сестрой венчаются, потом его коронуют. А потом они объявят войну Гефу. Опять.

Джек возмущенно втягивает воздух, закашливается, сжимаясь в калачик на здоровом боку, и Брок тихонько гладит его по спине, пока принц пережидает приступ боли.  
– Вот, – ворчит Брок, вкладывая ему в ладонь кнопку подачи морфина, – жать, когда худо.  
Джек мрачно зыркает на него, но вкупе с покрасневшими глазами и мокрыми слипшимися ресницами нихрена это не работает.

– Отец?  
– Пропал.  
– В смысле?  
– В прямом. Два попадания в грудь почти в упор, увезли одновременно с тобой, я видел мельком, как грузили, а к вечеру скорую нашли брошенной в лесу. Все в крови, водитель мертв.

Джек хмурится.  
– Он же не может быть…  
– Ага, – Брок скребет щетину на подбородке – все-таки надо побриться, – я тоже думаю, что твоего дядю ждет ахуенный такой сюрприз в ближайшем будущем.

Джек несколько минут переваривает услышанное.  
– И что мы делаем? Опять ждем?  
Брок пожимает плечами и только на середине движения вспоминает, почему не стоит этого делать. Джек прищуривается, цепким взглядом обшаривая его с ног до головы.  
– Ты как?  
– Дырка в плече навылет, четыре сломанных ребра. Выживу.  
– А спал последний раз когда?

И все-то он, зараза, замечает…  
– Я в порядке. Физраствор внутривенно и три литра кофе перорально.  
– Пушку давай.  
– М?  
– Оружие, говорю, сдать, сержант Рамлоу.  
Оу… Руки реагируют на тон, прежде чем мозг успевает подключиться.  
– Набедренное тоже.  
– Джек… ваше высо…  
– В койку, сержант. Выполнять. Живо.

Простыни дезинфицирующим средством пахнут вовсе не неприятно.

– Джек…  
– Все в порядке. Я на часах. Отдыхай, сержант, это приказ.  
Ну вот за что ты такое высочество на мою голову, думает Брок, прежде чем окончательно отрубиться.

-/-

Брок просыпается под размеренный писк мониторов и тихие голоса: Джек разговаривает с врачом. Сесть со сломанными ребрами – та еще задачка. Принц, скептически вздернув бровь, наблюдает за его телодвижениями. На Джеке темные форменные брюки, замечает вдруг Брок, а на стуле аккуратно сложены рубашка и китель.  
– Какого..?  
– Не переживай, тебе я тоже попросил захватить костюмчик.  
– Доброе утро, сержант Рамлоу, – жизнерадостно доносится из угла палаты.

Броку становится интересно, рядовой Эндрюс вообще в курсе, что в стране, блядь, дворцовый переворот, а принц еле-еле очухался от покушения? Судя по улыбке – нет. Но вот наличие у рядового целого термоса отличного кофе несколько снижает степень готовности Брока убивать на месте. Джек великодушно позволяет ему допить первую порцию прежде, чем гнать в душ. Только рассматривая в запотевшем зеркале иссиня-багровые синяки на спине и боку, Брок догадывается проверить время на телефоне.

– Уже послезавтра?! – орет он, увидев дату.  
– Четыре утра. Мы доберемся до Шайло вовремя.  
– Ты дал мне проспать целые сутки?  
– Двадцать два часа. И вообще, отставить.  
– Так точно, сэр, – ворчит Брок. Мозг еще нихрена не включился. По этому поводу он отказывается влезать в костюм и остается в черных тактических штанах и хенли. Он, блядь, _скучает_ по полевой униформе. Может быть, когда Джек станет королем…

Доктор снабжает их инструкциями, капельницами, шприцами и упаковками лекарств на все случаи жизни. На улице зябко. Джек на заднем сиденье дрожит, не в силах найти удобного положения. В конце концов Брок просит остановить машину, пересаживается назад, подсунув под спину принцу свернутое пальто, укладывает его головой себе на колени и накрывает сверху прихваченным в больнице одеялом. Рядовой Эндрюс старательно не смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. Джек постепенно перестает дрожать, его ровное дыхание убаюкивает.

_Брок пропускает момент, когда снова оказывается псом, но, Господи, как же он скучал по простоте, с которой воспринимается мир в этом обличье. Его человек, лица которого он по прежнему не видит, стоит рядом, и от его руки на холке по всему телу расползается успокаивающее тепло. Брок может провести так вечность._

Машина резко тормозит, и Брок выныривает из сна на поверхность. День в Шайло серый и промозглый. Рядовой Эндрюс неуверенно поворачивает руль из стороны в сторону, но в итоге останавливается где придется. Джек выпрямляется. У него температура, и он молча позволяет Броку вколоть антибиотики, обезболивающее и поменять повязку. В церкви за зданием Совета гремят одинокие праздничные гимны: свадьба состоялась. На улицах недовольно ревет толпа. Ушедший на разведку Эндрюс поспешно возвращается.

– Перед зданием Совета все оцеплено. Заграждения, будто к осаде готовятся. Говорят, коронация началась.

Джек молча кивает. Брок знает, о чем он думает – о том, что там сейчас мог бы быть он. Асфальт у них под ногами вздрагивает раз, другой и продолжает дрожать словно под действием какой-то неведомой силы. Словно Бог решает встряхнуть Шайло, отделяя зерна от плевел, словно…

– Голиафы, – говорит Джек. Рядовой Эндрюс смотрит в зеркало заднего вида огромными перепуганными глазами. Из-за поворота улицы одно за другим появляются дула танковых орудий. Лязг гусениц заполняет все вокруг, остальные звуки словно умолкают. Перед танками неторопливо, как ни в чем не бывало, шагает король Сайлас, и то _дикоесобачьезвериное_ в Броке шепчет – _рано!_ еще рано, еще не пора.

– Его величество же не пойдет _туда_ … – робко говорит рядовой Эндрюс, имея в виду заграждения перед дворцом.  
– Пойдет, – откликается Джек. Они с Броком, не сговариваясь, выбираются из машины.

От здания Совета не раздается ни единого выстрела. И, хотя Брок понимает, что это не значит, что и их пропустят так же свободно, их пропускают: по рядам пехотинцев Гильбоа проносится взволнованный шепоток: «Его высочество! Принц!» Джек преодолевает лестницу медленно, но сам, ни разу не позволив себе покачнуться. Брок идет следом.

В здании по контрасту с мертвой выжидающей тишиной снаружи царит хаос. Все куда-то бегут, кричат, плачут, по коридорам разбросаны бумаги. Люди при виде Джека замирают и сползают по стенам в ступоре или шоке. Они молча продвигаются к залу Королевского Совета, никуда не сворачивая. Шепарда выводят оттуда у них на глазах и расстреливают тут же, в ближайшем закутке. Джек, не моргнув глазом, проходит мимо.

Внутри все залито кровью и готово для коронации. Королева стоит прямая, словно пламя свечи. У подножия ступенек лежит Мишель. На ней красивое белое платье, подол которого спереди весь в крови. Брок не знает, на что лучше надеяться, но, наверное, быть живой всегда лучше, чем мертвой.

– Сэр, – произносит Джек, останавливаясь наверху лестницы. Король поднимает голову, Роза делает шаг к сыну, натыкается взглядом на дочь и отступает назад. Ее лицо словно камень – не отражает ничего.  
– Сын, – говорит король, и в этом звуке больше тепла, чем Брок слышал от него по отношению к Джеку за все время своего пребывания в Шайло. Брок берет себе на заметку поинтересоваться судьбой Люсинды. Роза медленно отводит взгляд от дочери.

– Сэр, мы нашли младшего Кросса. Он ждал нас у боковых дверей зала Совета, – Броку иногда зверски интересно – если пустить Томасине пулю в башку, то дырка во лбу по умолчанию получится безупречной?

Охрана вводит Эндрю. Сучонок сдает отца не моргнув глазом, и Томасина повелительно кивает головой. Джек напрягается, и Брок шепчет, придвигаясь к нему теснее и едва шевеля губами.  
– Тш-ш-ш, я позабочусь о нем. Позабочусь.

– Думаешь, в завещании дяди указан кто-то кроме него? – интересуется Джек так же незаметно.  
– Думаю, в случае самоубийства наследника имущество по-любому отойдет короне.  
Брок видит, как дергается в ухмылке щека Джека, ловит холодный просчитывающий взгляд Эндрю поверх плеча принца. Мечтай, мальчик, думает он, мечтай – зубы на меня еще не выросли. Мишель вздрагивает, издавая слабый звук. Королева что-то говорит на ухо Сайласу, тот раздраженно дергает плечом, но не мешает ей позвать медиков и охрану.

Зал пустеет. Снаружи моросит дождь. Окна покрываются туманом, реющие внизу черно-золотые флажки на «Голиафах» в море оранжевого превращаются в размытые расплывчатые пятна. Джек неторопливо спускается вниз по лестнице. Символизирующий трон стул еще стоит на постаменте. Корона – дубликат – брошена на сиденье, словно ненужный аксессуар. Принц осторожно поднимает ее здоровой рукой.

– Вернулись туда, откуда начали, – тихо говорит он. В голосе нет ни печали, ни осуждения. Но у Брока и того и другого хватает с лихвой.  
– С хуя? Убрали с доски двух основных претендентов и серого кардинала с мутными  
намерениями и деньгами. У тебя самого теперь достаточно бабла, чтоб нанять себе маленькую армию таких, как я.

Джек вздергивает бровь.  
– Ну, не _настолько_ хороших, как я, – уточняет Брок, – но все же очень и очень неплохих.  
Джек фыркает, кривится, осторожно придерживая пострадавший бок, и сверкает в его сторону знакомой озорной улыбкой.  
– Хорошая точка зрения.  
Брок закатывает глаза.  
– Да уж – я же сраный, мать его, оптимист.

Он сует руки в карманы и тут же выдергивает, шипя. На указательном пальце правой кровь. Брок сует руку внутрь снова – теперь уже осторожнее, нащупывает поранивший его предмет и, вынув, начинает смеяться.  
– Эй!

Принц, все еще крутя в руках венец, оборачивается. Брок бросает ему выуженное.  
– Теперь ты тоже можешь рассказывать истории про бабочек.  
Джек разжимает руку. На ладони лежит раскуроченная и сплющенная в однозначно узнаваемом очертании пуля, вытащенная из его лопатки. Брок подходит ближе, понижая голос.  
– Я тут, кстати, наконец, выяснил, что означает код «Безмятежность». Хочешь послушать?

Принц сжимает руку так, что края впиваются в ладонь, медленно выдыхает и вопросительно вздергивает бровь.

**Author's Note:**

> *[SAT](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/SAT)  
> **[Правое дело](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%A1%D0%A8%D0%90_%D0%B2_%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%83)  
> *** [Благие намерения](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F_%C2%ABEarnest_Will%C2%BB)  
> ****[вестовой](https://ru.wiktionary.org/wiki/%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B9)  
> *****[М-4 (автомат)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/M4_\(%D0%B0%D0%B2%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%82\))  
> *"эргэшки" - слэнг, ручная граната  
> **[С-4 - взрывчатка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/C-4_\(%D0%B2%D0%B7%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B2%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%89%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE\))  
> *** **ГВС** \- Вооруженные Силы Гефа  
>  * **brb asap, tc** \- (смс-сокращение) - Вернусь, как только смогу, береги себя  
>  ** **UwM?** \- (смс-сокращение) - ты со мной?  
> *** **4ever. SU2mоrо** \- (смс-сокращение) - Всегда. Завтра увидимся.


End file.
